Tenshi no Gakkou
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: What would you do if you just turned 15, and your parents told you to change school? To a boarding school? Then, finding out you'll be captured there for having some special powers! The characters of Naruto show us how they master! Pairings are inside.
1. Welcome to a new Side of Life

**

* * *

**

Okay people, this Fan fiction is written by both me and my O-neechan (sister.) We always write Fan fictions during summer time. Well, we decided on a Fantasy High School one. There are the typical pairings, if not too typical: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema and InoSai.

**BUT, these pairings will only appear later. Firstly, we'll mix some of the people with others 3 It's just to make it more interesting, and to take time before the right pairs find each other. The Title means "Angel Academy"**

**If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Anyway, enjoy ;-) **

* * *

_**TENSHI NO GAKKOU**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**WELCOME TO A NEW SIDE OF LIFE**_

She was aggravated, _very _aggravated! She only just turned to be 15 years old, and already at her _Birthday_ was she told the following: You have to change school.

And the explanation of her parents? No, it wasn't that they were moving, nor that she didn't like her school. It was simply because she turned 15.

Sakura sat legs crossed on her Bed, her arms similarly crossed too and her head averted to the ground.

"I was never asked, if I'd agree!" She commented, as she noticed her mother sighing at the entrance of her room.

"But Sakura-chan, it's only for your own good! See, as I turned 15, I had to change school too."

"And why do I have to follow you?"

"Because those are the Provisions!"

"What provisions?! I always have to do that, what you always did. And I look like and Old-timer because of it!"

"There have been many who had to go to Tenshi no Gakkou, or have to now. You're not the only one."

"What's this school anyway?" Alone the name sounded weird. 'Angel Academy', what school was this supposed to be? Well, Sakura would have enough time to find that out soon.

"Don't argue with me, young lady, just accept it! You will see soon enough." Her mother spun around, on her way downstairs, as she halted and turned to her daughter again, "By the way…. Have I mentioned, that this school is a boarding school?"

"A _boarding_ school?! Do you _hate_ me? What reason do you have to send me on a _boarding_ school!?"

But the facial expression of her mother never showed hatred towards her daughter. She had always loved and cared for her, and she still does.

"No, darling, you have no choice. You'll understand when you're there."

_Sure, sure, just make a secret out of it…_ Sakura thought annoyed.

But against the word of her parents was no hope. She had to do, what they ordered her to.

* * *

Days flew passed, since Sakura turned 15 and the message was delivered to her. The spring holidays were nearing their end, and Sakura had to pack her stuff, ready for the boarding school.

She was just filling her suitcase with the most necessary, as her mother entered the room.

"I'll help you, Sakura-chan." She investigated the wardrobes, asked Sakura if she wanted this or that, and packed a few things.

"Say…O-kaasan, will I be able to write a letter to you and O-toosan?"

The face of her mother showed doubts, "I suspect, not very often. But once or twice per year maybe."

"Sounds like a _fantastic_ school. And the contact to my friends has died too, so it seems."

"You'll learn to like it, don't worry."

"Well, lets see…"

* * *

Her father held her suitcases. She had her handbag pressed closely to her chest. They were just walking passed a high wall with sharp spikes on the top, seeming to look _decorative_.

Her father stopped in front of a huge steel gate. Golden decorations were seen here and there on it. The name was engraved in small on a little, golden insignia.

A bigger version of it hung over the gates itself.

"Here we are. Now you have to continue alone, darling." Her dad told her.

"_Alone_?"

He nodded.

She sighed, hugged her parents one last time and took her bags. She wandered towards the portal to hell and pressed the little electronic bell at its side.

Immediately there came an answer, a voice asking: "Welcome to Tenshi no Gakkou! Please tell us your name."

Sakura hesitated, then spoke: "Haruno Sakura."

A deep ringing sound emerged from the door, as it slowly swung open.

"Please enter, Haruno-san."

Sakura entered, looked over her shoulder towards her parents and waved at them. Her parents just gave her a lost look.

The pink-haired girl marched along the stony path, being surrounded by endless fields and trees.

Behind the school, at least did Sakura suspected this, would probably be a forest and other sceneries.

Sakura stood now in front of the double doors of a smaller building. She was just about to ring the second bell, and maybe even answer another voice, as the doors bashed open.

"Please come in, Haruno-san." In front of her stood a tall women with a green robe and long, blond hair bound into two loose ponytails.

"I'm the headmaster, Tsunade. Gaze at your surrounding, Haruno-san. You will stay here for quite some time, and should better get used to it."

Sakura looked up at the woman. She seemed nice, but there was no doubt, that she was a woman of authority at this school. But the pink head was still angered by the fact, that her parents sent her to some strange school, without her agreement, and answered accordingly in a reluctant tone: "We'll see, I don't really think, I want to fit in."

But Tsunade only laughed conspiratorially, "Oh, there is no need to try and fit in. In this school, every person is individual and will be correspondingly treated."

And with those words, did she walk through the small pathway of the building, exiting on the other side and continuing on the sandy path that followed. Sakura tailed behind in wonder.

Soon did she recon the outlines of the school building, that was split into three constructions.

Following to this was _another_ gateway and a fence around these buildings, painted in darker reddish colours. On the side of this gate was an electronic button-field.

Tsunade typed in a number code and the gates opened.

"Will I be told the combination too?" Sakura wanted to know.

"No, only the teachers know this combination."

"And how will I enter and leave through this door?"

"You wont at all," Tsunade had the same stern look on her face, "You and the other students are only allowed to stay in this inside yard." She pointed at the massive fields in front of the two, "Behind the school is more, so there's space enough for all."

Sakura was speechless, "That means, we can't leave the school area? We can't even go visit our parents at some time or go into Town?! Are we _prisoners_?"

The Headmaster narrowed her eyebrows in dislike, "The exact rules for this school will be given to you later. Now listen to what I have to say about the buildings."

Sakura felt something weird in her throat and suddenly seemed lonely. But she stayed mute.

"The school is split into the main building; the school itself with the classrooms, the left outbuilding, where you'll find the sleeping rooms, and finally to the right building, which is for relaxing and free time. It has a cafeteria added to the side and they serve meals at any daytime. You will get an exact overlook map, on which you can check the functions for rooms and areas. Behind the school is a lake, followed by a forest. But the forest is only to be entered up to a specific point. Whoever oversteps this border, will be very disliked and it can even end with a suspension. My good tip for any newbie at this school is: misuse the rules, and you'll feel the pain of it. If you follow them though, you'll have the nicest school years you can imagine. Understood?"

Sakura nodded lightly whilst trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Good, then follow me now. We'll go to my office. Other newbie kids are waiting there too. We'll have to fill in some data, and….proceed to some tests…" She smiled, stroking over Sakuras head, "As soon as you've found friends here, it wont seem that bad anymore."

Sakura didn't quite believe her, but stayed silent. She just tailed behind her on the corridors towards her office.

* * *

The office was simply decorated: a big desk, swivel chair, glass wardrobes, some seats and shelves filled with various items.

On a bench with cushions sat two blond students. One of them, a girl, had long hair tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were baby blue. The other, a boy, had spiky hair in all directions. Too did he have cat like stripes on his cheeks. His eyes were cobalt blue.

"Plant a seat, Haruno-san." Tsunade walked towards her swivel chair as Sakura sat down next to the others.

The headmaster snatched some papers, read them quickly and finally turned her attention to the new ones.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Hai?" Said girl stood up.

Tsunade handed her a note, "Go down the corridor till the end. Turn right afterwards and you should see the nurse's room. Knock on the door and hand her the note, understood?"

Ino nodded, took the note and left the room.

"New here?" Whispered the blond haired guy.

"Yes, aren't you too?"

"Yup. Only turned 15 a few weeks ago and already my parents tell me, I have to change school."

"Same here."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto turned to the headmaster, "Hai!"

"You too have to go to the school nurse." She gave him a note.

"Hai!" And he rushed out of the room.

She waited till he was gone, then continued: "Well then, Haruno Sakura,"

Sakura stood up, grabbing the note meant for her, "You'll have to go to the lowest plantation and then left. Walk up to a room where it says 'Gai-sensei' and enter. Understood?"

She nodded.

"And by the way, don't dare go the other direction and towards the cellar. That area is only available for some students."

Sakura grabbed her bags and struggled down the stairs, till she reached said plantation and turned left, finding the room.

She knocked three times, till a weird looking guy exited the room. His hair had a bowl shape; coloured shiny black. His eyes were narrow and small, his grin bright. He wore a green gown with a sleeveless jacket over it.

"Hai?" He asked.

Sakura showed him the note, saying: "I'm new here."

He read it, grinning and answering to that: "Enter please, Haruno-san."

The pink head stepped into an office similar to Tsunade's.

"Say, Haruno-san, do you know why you're here?"

She shook her head, seating herself and placing her bags down.

"This is no _normal_ school. This is the Tenshi no Gakkou school! Only special and rare kids can join this Academy. It's for those with _supernatural_ powers! You too, my dear, have these special and fantastic powers known under the name Tenshi no Chikara, or in short form: Tenkara! **(A/N: Tenshi no Chikara means Angel Powers.)**

Sakura sweat dropped, having the theory this teacher was slightly crazy, "And that's the reason we are _imprisoned_?"

"Oh yes! Normal folk feel threatened by the presence of such talent-gifted people. So we take them in, teach them and let them leave this school in _honour _as soon as they're grown up."

_Does he…want to sound **poetic**? _Sakura frowned at the teacher.

"Now, Haruno-san, we will try find out your powers, before we finally hand you your school uniform and bring you to your room. Every other important thing will be given to you too."

"And how do I find out, what _Tenkara_ powers I have?"

"You have to _feel_ it! Awake the powers within you!"

"Can't I just let it sleep and go?"

His smile disappeared, "No."

She sighed, "And what _exactly_ do I have to do?"

"Just do, what I order you to! Sit down on the ground."

"On the floor?"

"Yes."

While she did so, Gai grabbed a plant.

"Some documents say what powers your mother has."

"My mother has Tenkara powers?"

"Sure she does! And you've inherited it."

"Exactly the same?"

"We wont know this certainly," He placed the plant pot in front of her, "Now shut your eyes."

Sakura's doubts still didn't die, but she did as told.

"Now concentrate on your inner Aura."

She rapidly opened her pools again, "_What_?!"

"I said _shut your eyes_!"

Without hesitation she closed them again.

"And now relax! Try concentrate on your inner self, on your life, your inside."

"You mean my organs?"

"No, be quiet now! Just try to see what lies deep within you."

Sakura twitched, unsure what to do. But she didn't do anything wrong, for the plant in front of her starting growing and blooming.

Obviously couldn't she see this, for her eyes stayed shut. But instead, she eared a deep growl, which soon emerged to be a laughter.

_What the --?, _Sakura looked up. The unarticulated laughter --, Who else could it be? – Gai stood there, hands on hips, and his head leaned back into the croon of his neck. She couldn't quit make out his face, for it was covered by a leaf; a _huge_ leaf!

She immediately held a hand over her mouth, to not scream in surprise.

The little plant from a minute ago had grown like a racket flies and took over most parts of the room. Roots, twines and beautiful flowers now covered the inside of the four walls.

Adding to that was the huge amount of pollen flying in the room, stealing Sakura's breath.

"Hahahaha-" Did Gai murmur, "Hahahaha-CHOU!" The leaf in front of his face was blown away, ripping from the stem and landing near Sakura's head.

"Damn allergy…" Gai sniffed and rubbed his running nose, "Your inner powers seem to be massive, if you can let plants grow to _such_ heights!"

Sakura didn't reply to this, but packed the huge leaf next to her into her pocket. If she can send her parents a postcard, she'd send them the leaf too. They'd be quite stunned seeing it.

Sakura stood up, being aware of the twines, that may capture her long hair.

"Okay, now you just have to let the plant shrink again. Do the exact same as before. Just concentrate."

The pink haired girl closed her eyes and did the same as before. As she opened her eyes afterwards, she saw the plant shrunken back to its original size and standing innocently between the shards of the Plant pot, that had broken through its growth.

"Very nice, very nice." Gai looked around his room which landed in chaos. Leaves were scattered around the area, a glass wardrobe was broken and the yellow pollen was still floating in the air, "I'll call Temari-san, she can clean everything up."

"Isn't it unfair, to let someone else clean up _my_ mess?" Sakura frowned and bit her lower lip.

"Ahahaha, don't worry, Haruka-chan! Temari's main job is called to clean up." He laughed and knocked her on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I understand." She moaned and rubbed her now soar shoulder, "And my name is _Sakura_, not _Haruka, _Sensei."

But Gai wasn't in the room anymore.

Still dumbfounded by the incident just now, Sakura walked head shaking out of the office and marched towards the office of Tsunade.

* * *

Because of being so stunned, she didn't quit give attention to her surrounding, and soon landed in a totally different corner of the school.

She wandered along a corridor, on which's right side were windows, and to the left doors; some having insignias with all kind of names.

_Chemist_ _lab_, Was what she read, and _Tenyo Room 131_. Dazed did she ask herself, what _Tenyo_ stood for. Thinking about her old school, she never had a subject on her schedule saying _Tenyo_.

The pink head was just about to turn around, and search along another way, as she thought to of heard a deep laughter from one of the rooms. In hesitation did she walk towards it. Maybe someone was in there, whom she could ask about directions to Tsunade's office.

The sun, that was shining through the corridors and lighting them up a little, was now hidden behind a cloud, making the building seem dark and doom-like.

The voice grew louder the further Sakura went. Soon she had to turn right and ended up in a dead end. Only a door was behind the end, from which Sakura thought to of eared the voice.

Slowly did she peek inside. In a corner of the room stood two people, facing each other. Both people were hard to recognise through the dimness. Only one thing was for sure; that one of them was smaller than the other. This was too the person, who didn't say anything for the whole time. The other person though, murmured something, which Sakura couldn't understand through this distance…

* * *

**Okay, I ended the first chapter here. We didn't do chapters you see, so it needs some editting...**

**Anyway, hope you have enjoyed it :3 My sis and I wrote this story together by one person sitting at the computer and writing 1 1/2 to 2 pages, whilst the other played on the Wii. **

**The names such as Tenkara and Tenyo were made up by us two. The meaning of Tenyo, and other words will be explained later in the FF. We've planned everything thoroughly, don't worry! We have over 50 pages.**

**Well, back to the story: Who are the two people in the end that Sakura spies on? Can you guess? Try tell me in a Review :D It'll be somehow revealed in the next chapter! By the way, we will too write from the views of the other 9 main characters! So be ready!**

**Please, please review, it'll help a lot!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. The New Life Starts here

**_This is Important to know!_**

**Okay, before I start to translate the second chapter (which is more or less 8 pages), I have to explain something my O-neechan and I forgot to in the story; this is the school system. There are different power Classes.**

**There are 6 in total: **

**Kiken Gakunen****: Dangerous Class (four pointed Star)--**** Rare Class  
Youso Gakunen: Element Class (elemental circle with fire, wind water and earth signs) **

**Tatakai Gakunen****: Fighting Class (fist)**

**Bijutsu Gakunen****: Arts Class (paint drop)**

**Yuurei Gakunen****: Ghost Class (ghost)**

**Tokubetsu Gakunen****: Special Class (eye)**

**If Any of you know Gakuen Alice, (Alice Academy), then you'll find this easier to understand. Remember what Gai-sensei said? Everyone has powers, but these are sorted into the groups listed above. To find out _what_ group who of the 10 main characters is sorted into, you'll have to read on.**

**ANOTHER important thing is though: there are different levels of each class, like when you're expert or beginner….etc, these are the following:**

**Tenichi****: Beginners (red)**

**Tenji****: Average (yellow)**

**Tensan****: Middle (green)**

**Tenyo****: Expert (blue)**

**Tentsu****: Special. (dark blue) ****-- Rare Group**

**And how to find out, _which_ class a person is in, or _what_ level they're on they have badges and different coloured scarf/ties. **

**The Things written in brackets next to the Classes and the levels are what colour either their tie/scarf has, or what the badge of the class looks like.**

**I hope I haven't forgotten anything. If it's still confusing, just tell me and I'll try improve. **

**Oh and, there are two people per bedroom. The pairings we've chosen are random. We actually wrote down all their names and picked each one name out from a hat. Those two people would then share a bedroom. We split boys from girls, duuh ;-P And because we had two people over, we had to give them bedroom comrades that _aren't_ main characters!**

**Don't worry, once you get going you'll know everything. I'll translate all the Japanese words, even if they appear millions of times, just so you don't have to scroll up again lol!**

**Anyway, after this explanation, ENJOY! **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The New Life Starts here**_

Sakura placed her hand behind her right ear, to try and hear the voices of the strangers better.

"No buts!" Roared a deep and snake like voice, "If you try go against me and misbehave, then I'll punish you severely!"

The little person groaned, "Last time I just made it back, I could've ended captured, what if I-"

"Shut it! It's unimportant!"

The bigger person stretched an arm and grasped _through_ the other person's stomach, who immediately started screaming.

Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to bite back a cry, but still, a silent tone echoed through the room that came from her throat.

"What was that!?" Suddenly the taller guy shone in the sunlight.

His skin was snow white and his eyes amber. Purple stripes pointed from the edges of his pools as he glared around. He had long, ebony hair ending somewhere near the middle of his back.

Sakura felt his gaze lingering on her skin.

For being frightened and irritated, the pink haired girl ran away; down some stairs and along a corridor.

She landed at another dead end, only the boys and girls toilet either side.

Slowly did she slide to the ground, burying her face into her knees which she pulled closer.

"This place is _awful_!" She roared in agony, "I want to go home…"

She twitched as she sat unmoved in the corner, crying.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Called a high pitched voice.

Sakura pushed her head up to look at the person in front of her. Her emerald pools met baby blue ones of a girl. And exactly _that_ girl, whom she met this morning.

Sakura sniffed.

"Did something happen?" She now asked.

"No…" The pink head stood up, rubbing her eyes and gazing around. Only now did she notice that she had forgotten her bags in Gai's office.

"Shit…"

The blond haired girl looked around, "So there _is_ something wrong?"

"Oh, it's just I left my bags in the Office of Gai-sensei…"

"And that's your explanation for crying?"

"No…. I just want to run away from here…"

"Many say the same thing. My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I guess you're Haruno Sakura-san, correct?"

She nodded.

"Well then, I'll lead you to Tsunade, if you want."

"Okay… I need to go there anyways."

And Ino bought her to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

She knocked lightly at the door, then entered.

"Ah, Haruno-san! There you are." Called the Headmaster in delight, "We have bought your bags and the other necessary utensils into your bedroom already. Yamanaka-san will show you the way to the sleeping saloons.

With that did they wander out of the main building and towards the school yard, off into the outbuilding and searching for Sakura's room.

Ino held the note, that Tsunade had given to her, in her right hand.

"The note says you're staying in room Kagami."

"Kagami (Mirror)?" (**A/N: All room names were randomly chosen.**)

"Yes, every bedroom here has a name, and every bedroom is used by two people. On this note it says you're sharing your room with a girl called Tenten."

"Do you know her…?"

"I'm new too…"

"I hope she's a nice person."

"Yeah, _hopefully,_ my room comrade is the total opposite of _friendly_."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's a nerd; idiotic and arrogant."

"Sounds _wonderfully_ interesting…" She commented with little sarcasm.

Ino just nodded, then led Sakura towards the room Kagami.

"Here we are! Well, good luck, Sakura-san!"

"Thanks a lot! Ja ne."

Ino went as Sakura quietly stumbled into the bedroom.

It was big and comfortable; a bed on either side of the dormitory, each having a wardrobe, cupboards, shelves and a desk. Next to each bed was a window having a view onto either the School lake or the forest.

The walls were relatively white, the floor being carpeted in blue.

Sakura guessed by the look of the right bed, which had a red duvet, stuff in the shelves and clothes around too, that her sleeping area was to the left of the room.

There too stood her luggage, handbag, some papers on the bed, a strange bag and clothes on the bed.

She walked towards it, looked around, then decided to pick up the note stuck to the stack of papers. **(A/N: Too many notes for my taste ôo…)**

"Go rest for the day. Here are your school Schedule, maps of the school itself and the surrounding, your bag with the necessary books and your school uniform with badge.

P.S: You can go look around if you want. Your dormitory comrade wont be back till 16:00 or later."

Sakura glanced at her watch; it was 15:00 right now.

She then picked up some papers from the stack; her schedule also being there. Some lessons such as _Tenichi Youso Class Room 12_ (Beginners class, Elemental room) were too much for her understanding.

Now she investigated her school uniform. It was a white blouse with a black folded skirt. Adding to that was a dark jumper and tights for winter.

Her badge was neatly represented to the right of her blouse; A circle split into four: each picture having either a green flower, red flame, blue water drop or purple tornado on it. A red scarf was next to the badge: she would most likely have to tie it around her blouse collar. (**She's a Beginner of the Youso/Elemental class**).

"I'd rather off hang myself up with this if it were to be long enough…" She murmured.

* * *

Sakura had questioned herself, if it was allowed to decline the school uniform on the first day. But not wanting to stand out immediately, she decided otherwise and wore it.

She lastly pulled up her right sock and then jumped onto her feet, glancing over her shoulder.

_I got to quickly unpack all my stuff…_ She thought, thinking that only then she'd at least have a little part of 'home' in this hell names school.

Sakura finally left the room to go peak around.

The school corridor walls were painted in a pale yellow, every ten metres or so having a pin board on the wall, showing the newest events coming up.

Sakura checked the newest activities. They were sorted out by dates and by trips and stuff coming up in school itself. Next thing up was the trip to the amusement park. This was available for all students, and meant so newbie kids could make friends faster.

She noticed the event would already take place tomorrow. Should she go too? Why not! After all it was a possibility to come out of this school, which she already hated.

She grabbed the biro connected to the pin board and scribbled her name on the piece of paper attached. Quickly running over the names, she noticed three known ones: Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten, her new room comrade.

Feeling a little better, the pink haired girl continued her tour through the school, marching along the corridors right and left, leading to many many doors. Curiously, she read all of the names of the rooms.

At the moment, her favourite name was "Hanabi" (Firework), it sounded so nice and known.

In her past, Sakura and her family used to hold little private fireworks near their house.

An arrow hit her somewhere near the heart region; oh how she missed her home already!

She stumbled on in the long corridors and sleeping areas.

Another name got her attention, 'Sango' (coral). It too was a beautiful name in Sakura's opinion.

Right at that moment, the pink haired girl asked herself, if the dormitories of the boys and girls were split or mixed.

Being busy with that question and not quite paying attention to her surrounding, the door in front of her jerked open.

She gazed at black, spiky hair.

"Got to go, _he's_ got something for me to do again…." Said the boy who owned the woozy hair.

"_Again_!? Damn, boy, don't get too deeply involved with his absurd plans. You know that anything could happen anytime. It'll most likely be dangerous." Called another voice from inside the room.

"And you take care to not overdo it with your worry for me." Was the cold answer back from the boy in front of the emerald eyed girl, who just turned to face her.

As he noticed the pink head, he froze on the spot and narrowed his eyes.

Seeing this, Sakura immediately took a few paces away from him. At the same moment the boy shut the door behind him and stepped towards her.

"You can't stop the eavesdropping, can you." It was a rhetorical question, his voice holding the same icy tone that can be found in his onyx eyes.

Sakura had asked herself, why his voice sounded familiar.

Then he stretched out his hand and touched the badge on her blouse.

"Aha, you're a Youso-student, and a beginner too. Well then, you better grow with your little plants, or you'll never be accepted here." He smiled, but it wasn't a truthful smile, but a fake one, too more of a smirk.

A few seconds later and the stranger was gone behind a corner.

Sakura's heart pounded like wild, and she clenched her fists. If this guy would ever walk passed her once more, then she wouldn't just stand there dumbfounded. No, she would tell this guy her opinion. This guy who's badge was a four cornered star….

With anger she marched on, till a question popped up in her head.

_How does that guy even __**know**__ I can let plants grow!? I mean, Gai-sensei said every power is individual, so how come this one knows about them. It's not like we've met before…is it._

Furiously did she storm back into her room.

* * *

"For god damn sake! How can a person cause so much chaos with just _plants_!?" Asked the blond girl with the four ponytails herself, "I'm not for nothing in the expert class of Youso (Elemental class) to do the cleaning up!"

She decided otherwise than going into her bedroom and went towards the Cafeteria.

"What's eating you?" Came it from a girl with brown hair tied up into two buns.

"It's just the annoying cleaning session in Gai-sensei's Office…"

"Oh, you mean the new one?"

"Yeah, well at least the conundrum she made."

Tenten twitched with her eyebrows, "Oy, aren't I'm becoming a newbie in the room? Maybe it's her?"

"Then how about go peek if she's there? I'd give anything to see her do that with the plants again…"

She nodded.

Silently they moved on towards Tenten's room.

"Did you tell anyone about the incidence?" Tenten asked as they clambered up some stairs.

"Yeah, only Neji who I met this morning."

Tenten flushed a little upon hearing the name, "Ah okay…"

A devilish smile crept on Temari's lips, "Aaaha, are we in _love_ again?"

"N-No!"

"Sure, how _could I possibly think about that_!" Did she encounter with sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

They reached the room 'Kagami' (Mirror) and entered.

Tenten glanced from right to left, "Hmmm, she must've left some time ago…"

"Have you got any idea what she looks like?"

"You could've asked Gai-sensei!"

"I'm not _that curious_!"

"Well lets see if someone's toddling around, looking lost."

"It seems you're hundred per cent-ly sure she'll get lost."

"Of course I am! Every newbie does." She giggled.

They strolled back through the corridor and along the staircase, gazing around.

"Say, Temari-chan, have you already registered yourself for the Theme Park tomorrow?" Tenten questioned as she saw the pin board on the wall with the register on.

"Errrm, yes…, why?" Temari grasped the attached pen and scribbled her name onto the piece of paper.

"So no…" The brown haired girl murmured.

"Well, now I have!" Temari grinned as she over flew the other names on the list.

"Who on earth is 'Haruno Sakura'?"

"Probably a new one."

As they gazed at the lists, Sasuke marched around the corner and towards them.

"What are you doing there?" He asked annoyingly, noticing his way through the corridor was blocked by them two.

Tenten lost her smile, "Just gaping at the lists here, what else does it look like?"

"It looks like you're blocking my way! Move now!" And he pushed through them.

"There's enough space here, you know." Temari grumbled.

"Not if you stand there like fat elephants."

Tenten smirked, "Aren't you going to the theme park too, Sasuke?"

"Why would I visit such a place?"

"Well, to have _fun_ maybe?" _If you know what that word means_, she added mentally.

"Pfft, I need an actual _reason_ to go there…" With that he wandered off.

Both Tenten and Temari shook their heads, as they watched him pace away.

"He's just too lonely too often. That's why he built this rejecting character." Temari stated scornfully.

"But he's sharing his room with Neji!" Tenten protested, "He's a very good listener, and Sasuke could tell him all his problems."

Temari giggled and caressed Tenten's shoulder, "I'm not speaking about his outside loneliness. He's as good as always surrounded by people. I mean his inside, he seems to let no one near him and hasn't thought about that either. I'll eat my fan if _the_ Neji is going to tell us something about Sasuke's private life. Anyway, I need to go now. I've still got afternoon lessons." She rolled with her eyes, "See you, Ten-chan."

Tenten raised her hand as a sign of parting. She finally decided to stroll back to her room, as she hesitated and took another better glance at the lists. Twice did she search for the name 'Hyuuga Neji', but found nothing.

The brown eyed girl tried to ignore the fact that her stomach was turning by the thoughts of going to the amusement park without Neji.

But it wasn't abnormal wanting to have a very good friend around you when you're in a theme park, right?

She was just about to continue her way, as she saw a figure at the other end of the hallway.

* * *

Neji had raised an eyebrow upon seeing someone in front of the pin board. At this time people would be in lessons, the hallways being dead empty. Now that Sasuke had left their room, Neji would finally have the opportunity to confirm to the trip tomorrow – Sasuke would've made fun of him, if he'd known that Neji wanted to participate at the excursion.

As he neared the board, Neji reckoned the person to be Tenten who was somehow smiling delightedly.

"Hey," She greeted him, "Everything okay with you?"

He nodded. Right then did the brown haired boy notice, how much he missed his best friend, whom he hadn't seem for some days, nearly a _week_, because of the different classes they had. To add to that was that there had been Project week, which had stolen most of the student's free time.

"Yeah, everything alright here. Just a little stressy all the time, especially when having a moody Sasuke around, who you share your room with." Neji sighed.

"I'm having a new room comrade today. I hope she's nice…"

"Yeah, she'll have to, I mean, how _can't_ someone be nice to you!"

He noticed how she quickly turned her head to the side in quandary, pushing a streak of her hair behind her ear.

"Well," She began, "So you're not going on the excursion tomorrow?"

"Yes I am, I came to enter right now." He immediately took the pen to write his name on the list.

"Would you like to meet up tomorrow at the buses and sit together with me?" She asked whilst looking at her watch.

"Sure." He answered, "I'd like to." He quickly added on.

"Good. I'll be going then. Promised Tsunade-sama to be in my room by four O'clock to greet the newbie. See you around." She uttered with a smile on her face as she left.

Neji gazed after her for a while, till he decided to return to his room as well, in his thoughts already in the bus the next day…

Tenten walked comfortably passed an edge. As she was assured, Neji was gone, she squealed.

_He __**is**__ coming too_! She thought excitedly.

* * *

Slightly worried she sat on her bed, her eyes observing the surrounding outside through the window.

Sakura hoped her room comrade was a peaceful and friendly person. She had just finished that thought, as the door swung open.

Quietly did Tenten step inside.

"As I see, you're back." Tenten began.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my friend and I went looking if you were in the room already. But we noticed you must've been wandering around, for you weren't there."

"I was just trying to get used to my environment."

"Didn't get lost?"

"Naa, there were plenty of school plans on the wall."

"True," Tenten stepped towards her, "I'm Tenten, and you?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"You seem to be a nice person, Haruno-san."

"Thanks, but please call me Sakura."

"Okay, Sakura-chan." Tenten smiled warmly.

She hesitated, "Shall I…help you unpack your stuff?"

Sakura shrugged, "If you don't mind."

"Sure. I'll help."

So Tenten helped Sakura to decorate her part of the room, so it looked like a piece of Sakura's home.

* * *

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei?" Said the ebony haired boy, as he entered the room of his Sensei.

"I want you to go to the theme park tomorrow."

"What! Why that?!"

"Don't worry, it's not a _holiday_, you're still on a mission."

"What should I do there? You want to send me to hell or something?"

"You pessimistic person, no! Don't talk shit. I want to know _which_ teacher has got it!"

"Got _what_?"

"The talisman!"

"Wouldn't that be Tsunade?"

"Wouldn't make a difference hiding it with another teacher."

"What's so special about that _talisman_?"

"That isn't of importance right now. You're going on the trip to find out _who_ it has! Understood?"

"Understood…"

Sasuke left the room, returning to the pin board and entering his name as he sighed. Lastly did he return to his room.

He opened the door, slumping himself onto the dark blue bed with the weird red and white fan.

"What did he want?" Came Neji's voice.

"Nothing special." He sat up, seeing Neji throw some clothes out of his wardrobe, "What you searching for?"

"Erm…nothing special?"

"Tell…" His voice went icier.

"I'm….searching for a T-shirt, I believe to of have lost, that's all."

Sasuke doubted this, ignored Neji though and lay his head onto his hands.

* * *

**Yay, I've completed the translation on this chapter :D**

**It took some time "sighs" ****Well well, I think now you people should be able to guess who the two figures were Sakura saw to the end of last chapter and the beginning of this chapter.**

**Yes, Sakura has met Sasuke, and, so it seems, has already lost her interest. Don't forget, before the actual pairings come up, other pairings will occur! Be aware for Sasuke having a girlfriend that ISN'T named Sakura.**** Though no need to worry, they'll end up together anyways ;-) **

**Next chapter will be fun **

**Please, PLEASE review! It really helps me to translate those chapters if I know there are people who like them ...**

**Especially because the latest paragraphs I wrote with my O-neechan were VERY sad and sweet. **

**So I'll be expecting some reviews :D**

**Ja ne**


	3. Amusement park, here we come! Part 1

**Okay, here is chapter 3. It took some time to update this, but oh well. Please read this and tell me what you think :) my O-neechan and I would love your reviews more than anything!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Amusement Park, here we come! Part 1**_

It turned from night back to day. Sakura awakened from a dream that played in her home with her family, till she eared the alarm clock.

Hastily did Sakura fish for the noisemaker to turn it off, but instead grabbed the lamp and knocked it over, the bulb crashing and braking into thousands of shards.

Now Sakura was totally awake and righted herself discontentedly, as the alarm clock silenced.

"Sorry, I should've of told you about having an alarm clock. Stupid old habit of mine, it's unnecessary anyways for every student is wakened by the sound of the school Gong at 8 a.m." Tenten hopped out of bed; fit and active.

"It's okay," The pink head murmured, "Where can I find a broom? My Lamp didn't manage one night with me already."

"That's no problem. We'll just inform the cleaning department. They'll do it later."

Tentens head was dipped into her spacey Wardrobe, from which garments were sent flying onto the soft, carpeted ground.

"What on earth are you _doing_ there?" Sakura eyed the pair of trousers hovering towards her and placed an arm protectively in front of her face, "We're having a school trip and not a group date!"

The wardrobe giggled with Tenten's voice.

Sakura sighed and jumped out of bed too so that she could get dressed as well.

She decided to wear a chaste turquoise top and black shorts. Adding to that she placed a necklace around her neck, which she had received from her mother as a goodbye present. It was a simple cherry blossom leaf painted in a soft pink, which would glimmer if you'd hold it against the light.

Tenten was finished too now, brushing her teeth without having a breakfast.

She wore a floral skirt and brown top, which complimented her hair colour, that she decided to wear open and not in bunches for the day.

They were prepared for the day now.

"What are we waiting for? Can't we go to the buses already?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Sure, you got everything?" Tenten gazed one last time into the mirror with satisfaction.

"Like…?"

"Like your Student ID and Tenkara-Item, which shouldn't be left in the room when participating on a trip."

"Well, I don't have an ID nor this Item. What is it anyway?"

"You _don't _have an ID?" Tenten gaped at her friend worriedly, "Lets hope you can still join us to the theme park. Tsunade-sama is very strict when it's about such matters."

"But this is the first time I've even _heard _about it!" Sakura felt the anger rising up inside her, "They can't expect me to just arrive in this school and be informed about _everything_!"

"Listen up," Tenten lay a hand onto her shoulder to conciliate the rose head, "I have no idea why no one told you such important things. You should've received your ID already on the first day. It must've been a mistake. We'll just go and inform Tsunade-sama about this. You see, the Student ID is so important, for the teachers need it to locate us."

"You mean…" Sakura wasn't sure if she could believe what she just heard.

"Yes, every student is guarded every second of their life. It's meant to serve for the overall security of all students, but in the end it just disgraces their privacy." Tenten shrugged, "There's nothing you can do about it. If a Student dares to leave the School yards, then the exact copy of the Student's ID would flash red in the main central station of the school – by the way, the location of these 'Head Quarters' is top secret. Just the same if someone uses their Tenkara powers outside class range, as far as this isn't approved.  
Temari-chan is an example for this. I think you've heard of her. She has beneficial wind powers, that could be of fortune even outside classes. But a normal student isn't allowed to do such activities. You can speak of luck, that you haven't got your Student ID _yet_. I that way, you're not being watched."

Sakura bit her lower lip. She needed some time to swallow all that information.

Then a question bulged up in her mind, "What roll does the Tenkara-Item have in this?"

"The Item," Tenten began, "Is of a specific importance for our Tenkara Powers. Without it, we would probably most likely not be able to keep control over them or use them well. It is necessary to use the powers correctly and safely."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "So…why don't teachers have these items so students don't use their powers? At least not outside lessons."

"Simply because those powers are used with everything we do. Imagine, that a student suddenly looses control over them and destroys everything. So everyone needs their Tenkara-Item, in order to keep your powers safe and for if anything happens. Too do the teachers want us to live normally even though we have these abilities. After all, they belong to our normal energy flow."

"Sounds daft…"

Tenten had to snicker at this, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, as soon as you can deal with your powers, you wont find it stupid anymore." Tenten suddenly changed her expression, "What _are_ your powers anyways?"

"I think it's to let plants grow into humungous heights."

"Cool, sounds interesting."

Sakura shrugged, "Yeah maybe….At what age do you get these abilities?"

"You have them since you were born."

"Weird, that I never noticed them, even though they're a part of my energy…"

* * *

Ino checked her hair was sitting perfectly. Just adding a little Make-up too and she was ready.

The blond haired girl had read Sasuke's name on the Pin board for the amusement park. She remembered that he was the one she saw last evening, wandering around and then standing in front of the wall and scribbling his name on there. Because Ino believed in love at first sight, she now tried everything to get is attention.

"Are you finished any time near? You're in my way!" Called a bitchy voice from behind.

She turned around to face the red head, "Calm down, Karin, you don't have to prepare yourself for a boy, do you?"

Karin glared at her, "What do you mean, only a day here and already you have a _boyfriend_!?"

"No, but soon." She winked and marched over to her bed to get her Student ID, which Tsunade had handed her, as well as her Tenkara-Item, which Shizune gave her after the little test.

She stopped after noticing Sakura's ID.

Ino remembered how Tsunade had forgotten to give it to the pink head, and told Ino instead to take care of it, so that it landed in the right person's hands.

Rapidly did she grasp for her bag and left the room, hopping down the stairs and towards the buses. She had seen Sakura's name on the list too.

It didn't take long till Ino found Tenten and Sakura at the Buses.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Said girl turned around, "Ino-chan, hey."

"I think you need this," Ino lay the object in her hands onto Sakura's, "Tsunade-sama had forgotten to give it to you, so she asked me to do it."

"Arigatou, Ino-chan!" She grinned as she held onto the rectangle tightly, "Now I just need my Tenkara-Item…."

Ino scowled, "Didn't Gai-sensei give it to you?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"True. Normally it was the job of the teachers, you did the little exam with, to hand you your Student ID," Tenten interacted, as she placed a finger under her chin; a gesture showing, that she was in thoughts, "But Gai-sensei had always been a goofy teacher, easily forgetting his tasks."

"And what should I do now?" Sakura asked, annoyed about all this trouble.

"You have to go find him, except of course if he belongs to those teachers, that are going to the amusement park too as invigilators."

"And how will I find that out?"

"By go search him!" Ino repeated as she grinned.

"Okay, I'll go look if he's in the main school building. There's still some time left, till the buses leave." With that she ran away towards the entrance.

Ino and Tenten gazed after her.

"It must be really buggering her, to be new and already face all sorts of problems." Ino exclaimed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, true. I just hope she'll find a like in this school." Tenten agreed.

* * *

As the time flew by, more and more students gathered along the buses.

Tenten kept her eyes open for a sign from Neji. She tried to not make it too obvious, that she was waiting for someone.

Ino also searched in the crowds for the familiar face of Sasuke. She just had to get a seat next to him on the bus. What would happen then was unimportant; she could always think about it later.

Suddenly the blond head noticed Tenten waving like a maniac, "I'm here!" She called.

A boy walked towards the two. He was big and conspicuously attractive. But against Sasuke he was nothing. (**A/N: I didn't write this, O-neechan did "..**) Ino guessed he must be a Senpai. **(A name given to the older Students. Younger students would call them 'Senpai'.)**

As if it was routine did the guy stand next to Tenten, starting a harmless conversation with said girl.

Only as Tenten gave her an irritated look, did Ino notice, how she was staring at the two of them. So she just smiled sweetly, turning her attention away from them. Never had she believed that Tenten already had a boyfriend. And especially not one of the older ones. Ino had to admit, that there was a spot of jealousy in her.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. As she spun around, the blond head saw a panting Sakura in front of her.

"Have you found him yet?"

"Nope, but I checked the list of invigilators, and he was on there…"

"You're lucky." Ino answered without paying full attention.

"Is something?" Sakura wanted to know, "Or why are you looking around curiously?"

"Oh, just checking if there are more Senpais going onto this trip like the guy next to Tenten. Can you believe she has one as a boyfriend?"

Sakura glanced at her room comrade, "As far as I know, she's a Senpai too. I saw it on her uniform yesterday. But that she's got a boyfriend is new to me too. Must be nice, they're a sweet couple."

"Wow," Ino whispered, "She _really_ doesn't look like a Senpai…"

Right then did she noticed some fussy black hair popping up in the crowds. Ino immediately snapped her head into the direction she noticed it. Sasuke was making his way to one of the buses. The students all stepped back as he approached, as if they didn't want to be too close to him.

Without any allowance from a teacher did he climb into the bus, searching for a good place at the back.

"Don't you think he's ignorant? Just getting into the bus." Sakura commented as she saw him. Ino turned her head towards the pink head and gazed into her biliously face, "I've seen him before. He thinks he's someone way better than you."

"Don't you think, he's allowed that attitude?" Ino asked as she tried to glance at the boy through the darkened windows.

"What!? Hello, he's not even a _Senpai_!" Sakura called out.

But the blond head didn't pay any attention to Sakura anymore. Instead, she was struggling through the crowds and to the bus entry. If she had luck, then she'd be the first to step inside and get a place right next to Sasuke!

In the next moment the voice of the authoritative Tsunade was heard, "Please be silent!"

She needn't tell the students _that_. Alone her respectful appearance told all pupils to zip it.

"In a couple of minutes we'll take off. I wish the teachers to go to the buses entries and let the students in one by one. There aren't any provisions who has to go into which bus, but I plead you to be respectful towards the others." She paused for a while, in which time the teachers wandered towards the buses. Ino guessed by the fact that no invigilator came to her bus, that Tsunade was in charge of this one.

"And now please scatter to the buses. I wish you all a pleasant Journey!"

On commando did the buses' doors open. Before Ino knew it, she felt a pushing urge from behind her.

She stumbled into the bus, quickly catching herself again and rushing towards the back of the vehicle.

Panting, she fell down onto the seat next to the woozy head, who wasn't granting her a look but instead gazed uninterestingly out of the window, seeming bored.

"Hello! How're you? I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I'm happy to be your seat comrade for this journey." She said as she grinned brightly at the boy next to her.

Sasuke glanced at her for a second, frowned, then turned his view back to the glass. He stayed mute and unimpressed.

Ino rose an eyebrow,_ This is going to be harder than I thought…_

* * *

Sakura searched despairingly for the bus that Gai would be invigilating. As she soon discovered the vehicle he stood in front of, she hopped towards him, waiting in the queue for her turn and immediately blabbering to him as her chance came.

"Gai-sensei, I wanted to ask you, if you have got my Tenkara-Item." Sakura hoped the man would give her a quick answer, for the queue behind her was pushing her unnerved.

"Oh gosh! I absolutely forgot about _that_! I'll go get it right now!" With that he whooshed off, leaving his position.

Sakura scowled, shaking her head.

Finally she decided to enter the bus, for the crowds behind her were still surging inside.

She quickly searched for a free seat, which she found next to a black haired girl. The girl was facing the window.

Sakura spoke to the long haired female, "Say, is this seat free?"

She turned her head towards the pink head.

Sakura stared at pupil-less, lavender eyes.

She nodded, letting Sakura thankfully fall onto the seat and relax.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. I-I'm also pleased to meet you…" She whispered in a high pitched and coy voice.

The emerald eyed girl noticed by her badge, that she belonged to the Tokubetsu class (Special Class), and that she must be in the expert level, for her scarf was blue.

Sakura just smiled sweetly, trying to commence a discussion.

* * *

The trip to the park took a good hour. An hour in which the pupils had to sit in the vehicle and kill the time.

Relieved, Tenten jumped out of the bus next to Neji.

"Finally we're there!"

The theme park was very well visited and busy. It was huge, having waterslides, roller coasters, a big drop tower, haunted houses and other attractions.

The others buses soon entered the place too, students rushing out like a swarm of bees.

"Silence please!" Tsunade called gratuitously, "I want us all to meet up here again at 6 O'clock in the evening. At exactly 6.30, we're leaving! Who arrives late, has bad luck. So you better use your time well.

Don't forget to drink a lot, search somewhere to eat your lunch and have fun. Very important to state too is that _no one of you is allowed to use your Tenkara powers_! Have I made this point clear?"

The students affirmed this quesition with a nod.

"Well then, all I have to say now is: Don't let us teachers see you again till 6 O'clock except if there's an emergency. Otherwise, go away and have fun!" Oh boy, she didn't have to tell them that _twice_.

Everyone scattered to all kind of roller coasters.

Sakura turned to Hinata, "Care to go on the rides with me?"

The lavender eyed girl nodded. And so they made their way towards the first attraction.

They hopped from one coaster to the other, the waterslides coming first, for they wanted to be dry by 6, trying to get to go on as many rides as possible.

* * *

Ino huffed as she gaped into the horde.

_Damn it! I lost him…_She thought annoyed, _I must've of seemed pathetic in front of him…_

Thankfully did she let herself slide onto a bench, sighing, _And what should I do now…?_

For a moment, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Ino nearly jumped as she opened them again. In front of her there was….an ice cream…

Baby blue pools met emerald ones.

"Told ya he wouldn't stay with you long. After all, he's careless."

Ino smiled, taking the ice cream and eating it.

"May I introduce you two? This is Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura stepped aside, now presenting the black haired female who smiled shyly.

"This is Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata waved a hand as a hello.

"Maybe you want to join me and Hinata on the rides? Who knows, you could discover Sasuke there while."

She smiled, nodding, eating her ice cream and following the two.

* * *

The Threesome wandered along the paths to all kind of roller coasters. Ino stayed alert; she never knew if there would suddenly pop up a black haired chicken ass guy. Hinata let Sakura do the talking, as she was stunned about all the attractions, wanting to try all of them.

Sakura pointed out at a haunted house, "Hey, how about going in there!? It looks fun!"

Ino stared at it in pain and quickly sat on the edge of a fountain, "I'll stay here and wait for you guys, I haven't finished my ice cream." _And I need to see if Sasuke appears here!_ She added in her thoughts.

Hinata too stepped aback, "Erm, rather not…it don't really want to…"

"Oh come on please!" Sakura begged as her face turned into disappointment, "Well then, I'll go by myself otherwise!" She just turned around and walked off. Hinata gazed indecisively from the safe seat next to Ino on the fountain's edge to where Sakura was heading.

"O-Okay, I'll go with you! Wait, Sakura-chan!" Hinata paced after her, throwing an apologetic glance at Ino, then catching up with her pink haired friend.

Sakura grinned, linking arms with her, "We'll survive it, don't worry!"

Hinata smiled shyly, which Sakura couldn't see, for they had entered the darkness of the haunted house.

"My, my, where are the karts?"

"I've heard, t-that you have to complete this per foot." The lavender eyed girl inched nearer towards Sakura.

"Wow, sounds interesting!" Sakura called energetically as she stepped deeper inside.

The haunted house was split into different rooms. The first of those rooms was the entry, being lighted by shining arrows, pointing into the necessary direction. Directly after Sakura and Hinata had arrived in the next room, which had a low ceiling, everything began to shake, the ceiling falling dangerously near to their heads.

"Help!" Hinata screamed, dropping to the ground and hugging her legs as she let the earthquake pass by.

The rose head stayed coolly where she was, stretching a finger towards the ceiling. It felt soft and rubber like.

"I knew it. The top is made out of foam. Would've of been too dangerous anyways if it were to be made out of rock. That could've of crashed to the ground and landed on someone's head."

As another minute passed by, the earthquake stopped. A new portal opened towards the next room. Sakura held out a hand for Hinata to get up. Frowsty air filled their lungs, it seeming to be moistened. They penetrated into the next room, feeling like being soaked into darkness.

Compared to the other cubicle, this one was way darker and only had reflecting light. Just as if captured in a thunder, the lights emerged from a hidden source, just to go again. This made it hard to see the next step in front of them.

"A r-rope bridge…" The black head peeped out.

Indeed. A rope bridge snaked its way towards the other side. Water was gathered underneath, stirring quietly. Drops fell from the ceiling, as if it was raining.

"This is gonna be slippery." Sakura giggled full of joy and started crossing the bridge.

"S-Sorry…but I just can't do this."

Sakura turned around. In the upcoming light she saw dimly Hinata's scared face.

"Sorry, but I'm going b-back…"

"No problem." Sakura answered worriedly. She'd never believes this ghost train could frighten someone _that_ much.

The shy girl turned back and wandered off.

She had just managed to get half way through the earthquake room, as she crashed into someone, whom she didn't reckon in the dimness.

"Excuse me!" She whispered, racing the last few metres to the exit.

The boy didn't bother about her anymore, but marched uninterestingly to the cubicle with the rope bridge.

* * *

Dambit! Just one second she doesn't pay attention to the entry of the haunted house, because she was throwing away the paper wrapped around her finished ice cream, Ino believes to of seen black hair pass by and disappear inside.

She frowned. Could've it of been Sasuke? She didn't know. The only way of finding out, was entering the building. But she had promised Hinata and Sakura to wait for them here.

Shaking her head in despair, she seated herself back on the fountain's edge. Right afterwards, Ino noticed a figure exiting the ghost ride.

"Hinata!" She called surprised, "What happened?"

"N-Nothing." She huffed, "I just didn't like it anymore." She tried to smile, hiding her quivering hands.

"Come sit down then and wait with me for Sakura." Ino suggested with a calm voice as she patted the hard stone next to her.

If she just could be reassured, that she hadn't missed Sasuke.

She sighed, smiling at Hinata and looking around.

* * *

Sakura had completed half of the rope bridge. Twice she thought she was falling, for she slipped. But just in time the Pink head found halt and caught herself.

Step for step did she continue.

If she just knew what would come next.

Finally Sakura reached the end of the bridge, sighing in relief as she stepped onto the safe land.

Gazing around, she found the next door already open.

The girl was just about to enter into the next room, as she screamed.

Someone had grasped her shoulder tightly, and was now placing a hand over her mouth to silence the squeals.

"Whoa, can you shut it now?" The voice rang some bells in her mind. Who was it again…?

Immediately, Sakura swung around to face the stranger, but her clumsiness made her slip on the slightly wet ground so she landed on top of the guy.

"You're a klutz…" Came the voice of the stranger.

Sakura squinted her eyes to get a better look. Finally she reckoned the person to be Sasuke.

All her anguish fled.

"Oh it's just you…" Sakura stood up and righted herself as she noticed on whom she was lying, "Why did you attack me?!"

"_Attack _you?" Sasuke had to laugh at this, "You _scaredy-cat_! I only padded you on your shoulder lightly and instantaneously you _scream_! I was only trying to surprise you."

"I wouldn't have of _screamed_ if you'd done as said! You grabbed my should harshly and didn't let go!"

"You're just a klutz and a Scaredy-cat, that's all." He moaned.

"Shut the fuck up!" She roared as Sakura marched off angrily. Her mood was even worse than the first day she met him.

"Pfft, you coward don't even have the guts to stand up against me."

"What?! You want me to fight you?"

Sasuke smirked evilly, "How could you anyways, your too weak."

The pink haired girl had enough. He was sickening her. How on earth could she be strong if this was her first day, not even being a normal school day?

As aggravated as she was, Sakura didn't notice how she let some _real_ plants grow next to her.

Her anger made them break into immense heights, a twine slinging its way around Sasuke.

The onyx eyed boy glared shockingly at the cirrus.

He promptly raised his hand and let blue bolts form on it, pressing them into the twine. His eyes grew wider as this didn't show any effect. Instead, the plant grew on.

_What's this shit!?_

Now his mood was disgruntled. His hand lighted up with huge bolts, chirping as he smashed them onto the root, cutting it harshly.

Sakura, who had now eared the bird-chirping, contorted her body towards the Uchiha.

This was the moment she understood the importance of a Tenkara-Item.

The plants retracted to their normal size.

Sasuke marched towards her with heavy steps, "What in gods name was _that_ for!?"

She pretended to of done it on purpose, "What? _You_ were the one saying I didn't have the _guts_ to challenge you!"

Sasuke pushed her to the side, "Stupid bitch…" He murmured as he left the room.

_What on earth does Ino find so __**special**__ about him?!_

* * *

Tenten seated herself on the plastic chair around the table of a Restaurant. Neji sat opposite of her.

"So….what else you want to go on?" The male asked.

She smiled sweetly and shrugged, "Hmmm, how about the 'Kakou no Tou'?"

The 'Kakou no Tou' was the huge drop tower placed obviously in the middle of the whole Park.

Neji swallowed, "Are you _sure_ you want to go on there?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Well…you…shouldn't go on such rides after you have just eaten."

"We could always go to the haunted house first, or somewhere else. And then later, we'll go there. Or are you _scared_?" She spoke the last sentence with more sarcasm in her voice.

"No! I'd like to go on there too." He answered embarrassedly.

* * *

Sakura stomped out of the Haunted house displeased. She scenario with Sasuke had taken all of her joy about wandering through the ride, so that she didn't pay any attention to the skeletons, mummies or other monsters and creatures she passed by.

_I hope he pegs out on the next ride!_ She thought angrily, _How for god damn sake can someone actually __**crush**__ such guy?! He may be hot, but I'd rather twist his throat than go out with him!!_

She halted, breathing in deeply and touching the part of her chest where her heart was meant to be, _Calm down, Sakura, you don't want you day to go down the drain, nor to commit the first murder…_

She was outside of the ghost trail and walked towards the fountain, where she expected Ino and Hinata to be.

But as she reached said place, Sakura found Ino gone.

"Did she find her _Prince_?"

Hinata giggled and nodded, "He came out of the Ride just a few minutes ago."

"Well then at least _one of us_ has a nice day…"

Hinata eyed her friend questioningly, but Sakura had already plastered a smile on her lips. Never in life would the Pinkie let her day be ruined by such as useless idiot.

"Say, where did the two go?"

"They marched in direction of the Drop Tower. Quite brave to go on that ride, don't you think?" Her eyes sparkled in admiration.

"How about us two going there too?" She smirked inwardly. Sakura would love to see Sasuke's face as they crashed to the ground with full tempo.

* * *

**Yay, I finished translating this chapter! God, I translated the next chapter too, and word deleted it O.o**

**Good nine pages for _nothing_!**

**Oh well, I translated it again and it came out well :D**

**Soooo, I wanna know if you guys like this?? 'Cause I KNOW there are actually people who're reading this! So please leave me a Review with what you think! **

**I've already had two WONDERFUL ones, and I'm thankfull for them! **

**So, please leave me a Review, otherwise I wont update the story!**

**And, to get your attention, here, I'll give you a little preview on the next chapter :D I've seen people do it, and I think it works:**

_"Sasuke fell with no 'reason', just in time managing to place his hands in front of his face to soften the fall._

_Ino immediately covered her mouth with her hand and urged not to laugh whilst stretching out a hand towards Sasuke._

_But a giggle exited her mouth nonetheless._

_He glanced at her with a darkened expression, "You find that funny?" He tried to keep looking cool._

_Ino shook her head but couldn't bite back her laughter._

_"I guess that's a yes…" Sasuke quickly needed an idea to rescue his reputation once more._

_In the background, Sakura nearly jumped from happiness. "Ha, way to go, Sakura! I told you Uchiha, never challenge a Haruno if you know what's good for you!"_

_But her happiness was killed by the next scenario she saw._

_Sasuke was already back on his feet and 'explored' Ino's mouth."_

**I Hope this gets ur attention. Yes, there IS gonna be SasuIno. But remember what I told you? SasuSaku is the FINAL and end pairing. Actually, my O-neechan tends to ALWAYS continue with Sasuke and Sakura! So our story is turning more into SasuSaku with minor other pairings lol. Don't worry, I'm trying to get other pairings in it too :D And btw, Neji and Tenten AREN'T together.**

**Ja ne**


	4. Amusement park, here we come! Part 2

**Hello there! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter, I'm so sorry I couldn't update! I had school, which means being busy all the time. Exams came so quickly and my english teacher goes berserk with homework! One essay after the other! Gosh! I had chrismtas holidays, not too relaxing. Had a abdominal influenza (or whatever) a.k.a Stomach flu for new year and internet problems as a good start into the year 2009! Lol, always the right way for holidays to begin. At last I have found time to translate a few chapters on this! The next chapter will be up soon some time :P**

**Enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 4: Amusement park, here we come! Part 2**_

Suddenly, Sakura heard fast footsteps coming her way and someone called her name. She turned around to see Tenten marching her way, waving a hand as Neji was dragged behind.

"And, having fun?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Sakura took a quick side glance at the Hyuuga and smiled.

"Sure. I've just come out of the Haunted house, I'm thinking about going to the 'Kakou no Tou' (literally means Drop tower)."

"Superb, that's _just_ where Neji and I wanted to head to!"

"No, we wanted to go to the Ghost—" Neji muttered, but couldn't finish for he earned a blow into his side.

"Then how about going together?" Sakura suggested, "Ino and Sasuke are there too."

Tenten's face showed disbelief, then a thoughtful expression turning into astonishment, "Uchiha Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"I only know one guy having that name. The cocky one of a hot dude." The pink head explained.

A chuckle emerged from Neji, "Yup, that's him. He- sadly but true- is my room mate. Okay, at times he's quite comfortable when his moods aren't too bad. But I wouldn't of believed to see him here. I remember him telling me how stupid and childish theme parks were in his opinion."

Sakura thought for a second, "He didn't seem very amused either. I met him in the Ghost trail. He tried to scare me." She stated in annoyance, "He's always walking around by himself. Maybe Ino's society will do him some good."

A giggle came from Hinata's side. It was now that Sakura embarrassingly noticed how she had forgotten to introduce her to the others. So she stepped back and pushed her lavender eyed girl into the middle.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, by the way. I've met her today at the bus. That's Tenten and…" She halted, as she suddenly noticed how she didn't know Neji's name.

"Hyuuga Neji." Tenten introduced her partner.

Sakura didn't miss the similarity in their Surnames. She looked stunned from one to the other, "Say, are you siblings by any chance?"

Neji's facial expression darkened as Hinata looked to the side, abashed.

Tenten bit her lower lip. She knew about the crackling relationship those two had.

"No, no, they're cousins. So are we going now or what? I don't think Ino and Sasuke will wait for us."

* * *

Ino couldn't believer her luck. She had managed to catch Sasuke as he exited the haunted house. Now they were sitting side by side on the seats going once around the drop tower, waiting for the safety belts to be placed on them.

In the meantime, Ino was frustrated as she tried to start a conversation with the Uchiha, but Sasuke seemed to be somewhere else with his thoughts.

"It's really nice of you to join me on this ride. You know, I wouldn't of dared here all on my own." She smiled sweetly.

Sasuke didn't stir nor send her a glance. His head was leaning against his hand as he averted his gaze towards the other direction. No way would he pay any attention to the blabbermouth!

Ino frowned. Why was he so repellent? He should've already felt attracted to the blond.

"Say, when we're up there, can you please hold my hand? Maybe then I wont be so scared anymore…" she tried it anew.

Finally he raised his head. His eyes kept the same, emotionless look as always, and as he was about to open his mouth to say something, both of them heard their names being called.

"Inooo, Sasukeee. Look down here!"

As they glanced in wanted direction, they saw Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Neji stand at the entrance of the drop tower, all having a hand placed over their eyes to protect them from the sun and to get a better view.

In Sasuke's brain there was a bypass. He cringed. Why was Neji here? Why did he have to see him in this embarrassing moment?

Quickly, he scrambled his brain for some kind of excuse that might rescue his reputation.

Then he grabbed Ino's hand and held it tight.

"How about if we start with that right now?" He looked at her, a sly smile on his lips.

* * *

Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Tenten were awaiting their go on the drop tower patiently.

"But what is Sasuke doing here anyways?" Neji questioned for the fifth time now.

"How about you ask him when he comes out? I'm more interested about the fact that he's up there with a _girl_! I mean, Uchiha Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke has never in his life shown any emotions, has never flirted or shown even the slightest interest in girls! So why now all of a sudden?"

"It's no wonder with that attitude of his…" Sakura murmured.

Finally it was their go to enter the 'Kakou no Tou'.

Neji passed the raven head and glanced at him in wonder. But Sasuke had already gone into the park and was swallowed by the crowds with Ino.

They all sat next to each other and viewed the park for any signs of the two.

"Where have they gone…?" She asked herself as she searched the surrounding. While then the tower was rising to its peak.

"Soon we're high enough so I can see something here." She added.

Her hand was over her eyes to help her with the viewing.

But before she knew it, the tower dropped down rapidly.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Tenten asked joyfully.

Whilst Hinata was barding and Neji took his steps slowly, Sakura and Tenten were blabbering off about how superb the 'Kakou no Tou' had been.

"Now, if we just knew where the other two have gone." Sakura stood on her toes now, observing the surrounding once more.

"Why are you so interested in those two?" Tenten asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Sakura grinned, "You see, I still have to take revenge on that Uchiha."

"I'd smack it out of my mind if I were you." Neji interrupted, "He's not in 'Kiken Gakunen' (_Dangerous Class_) for nothing."

"Kiken?"

"Yes, it means 'dangerous'. He's quite strong, has lightning powers. There's no one who has ever beaten the Uchiha. He's known as a prodigy."

"But I can't let him get through with it this easily!"

"Kill those thoughts, girl!"

Sakura crossed her arms and creased her eyes, "I'm not too sure about that…" She mumbled.

* * *

Sasuke searched around for any signs of the others.

_Yes, they've gone. Thank god_. He sighed in relief.

"So, Sasuke-_kun_, where shall we go now?" She asked sweetly.

He looked at the baby blue eyed girl, shrugging and sinking in thoughts again.

_Maybe this Bimbo is good for something…_ she smirked, now plastering a fake smile on his lips, "You choose."

She grinned, as she thought about the other options of rides to go to.

_I need to keep an eye on the teachers as told._

It was in that moment when something green flashed by his eyes. He noticed Gai racing around, his left fist having something inside it as he panted heavily.

He roamed his eyes around from left to right as if on the search for something or someone.

Sasuke squinted his eyes, abruptly jumping onto the branch just above him.

Ino turned around to face the now missing Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun, where are you?"

But the raven haired boy just ignored her. He kept his eyes focused on the suspicious Gai.

As the teacher reckoned Ino, his face light up and he wandered towards her.

"Ah, hello, Yamanaka-san, you were with Haruno-san, right?"

Ino nodded, puzzled.

"Then do you know where she is?"

"Well, we split up some time ago, so I'm not sure. She was at the drop tower last time I saw her."

"Oh, did you two argue?"

"No, no, I just decided to join Sasuke-kun!" She smiled sweetly.

"Ah…okay."

"Why, what do you need her for?"

"I've got her Tenkara-Item which she needs."

"All I can say is that she's together with Hinata, Tenten and Neji."

"Thanks, Yamanaka-san." He grinned, giving her a 'Nice Gai Pose' and disappeared straight afterwards.

Sasuke sighed, _Wasn't him them…_ He jumped from his branch and landed right next to Ino again.

"Sasuke-kun, there you are!"

He placed another fake smile on his lips and hooked his arms with hers, "So, are we going now?"

She grinned, hugging his arm.

* * *

In the Meantime, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura were marching on. Some clouds had hovered over the son, making the temperatures sink a few degrees.

Tenten rubbed her bare arms.

"How about going to a Café?" Neji asked as he noticed Tenten shivering.

There were no demurs about that. Soon the four found themselves seated in front of hot chocolate inside a little local.

Sakura took a quick look at her watch, "Damn it, we only have good half an hour left, before we need to be at the entry!"

"Or not…" Tenten grinned.

"Then we'll be left behind. You want that to happen?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

The brown haired girl shrugged, "Would be something new happening."

"Normally I'd agree with Tenten-chan. But seeing this as my first day, I don't wont to start off with a bad reputation of a troublemaker, so you'll have to play this game without me guys."

"A-And without me too." Hinata added.

"I think Tenten was just kidding you. I mean, she's a Senpai just like me and has to act as a kind of exemplar." Neji commented as he stirred the spoon in his cup.

Tenten giggled, "You spoilsports! Oh well, I guess we'll all go to the entry on time then…"

Suddenly, the glass door of the Café was jagged open and a stressed Gai entered it.

"Oh," Sakura mumbled, "Excuse me for a sec." She stood up, walking towards Gai-sensei.

As he discovered her, he stretched out his fist and raised both his eyebrows, awaiting her next move.

"I'm so sorry!" She muttered in a rush, "I was having so much fun here that I completely forgot about the Tenkara-Item!"

"Yes yes, that's the sense of responsibility the youth of today has." He groaned, still smiling though, "Now take the Item. I have to go catch up on my duties. I've already wasted enough time hurrying after a certain pink haired student."

"Who feels very complimented by that." Said Sakura as she smiled, "Thanks a lot, Gai-sensei."

He opened his fist over her hands and let the Item fall into them, "I hope you'll have fun with it, Haruno-san. If you have any questions or worries then you can always come to me and ask for help- but please don't do so today anymore!" With that, he scurried out of the local as quickly as he could.

Sakura shook her head and seated herself back next to the others again. She took her time to observe the Item with more detail.

It was a simple silver bracelet, having many fancy and colourful flowers decorating it. She tried it on, beaming at the fact that it suited perfectly.

"Lets see, Sakura-chan." Tenten bent over the table and viewed the chain, "Wow, it's pretty and very useful this way. You wont have to fear that you'll loose it."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. She silenced afterwards. Now came the harder part about the Tenkara powers; the burden of controlling them. She was somehow exited, but at the same time nervous about the first class she'd be attending from tomorrow on.

As the others had a new topic of conversation, Sakura gazed absent-mindedly out of the window. Suddenly she felt like she had just seen a raven haired guy fuse into the crowds; a blond haired girl being dragged behind. Now Sakura remembered something important that had to be done before the day ended. There was still the revenge plan she needed. Of course only a small prank.

"I'm going to go ahead." She announced as she raised herself from her seat for the second time. Sakura turned a corner and disappeared out of the Café, not noticing the wondrous glances of the others.

As she stepped on the path again, Sakura looked around, finally deciding for the way towards the small park. If she wasn't mistaken, then she remembered seeing the two off towards that direction.

* * *

She tried to be as silent as a cat. Crawling and eavesdropping, she hid behind trees.

The park was a small patch of green grass covered by some cherry blossom trees and other normal green leaved trees. Here and there benches and tables decorated the field. It was the only place not invaded by the noise of the amusement park.

Sakura decided to clamber upon the cherry blossom tree next to her. Some silent rustling was heard, but it didn't bother anyone.

Her emerald eyes now scanned the environment for any signs of Ino and Sasuke.

And she found them soon.

Sasuke stood in front of the blond girl, smirking, as she just blushed and tilted her head towards the ground.

This was just _perfect_ in Sakura's opinion. Finally having her Tenkara-Item, she could play a nice prank on the oh so _sweet_ Mr. Uchiha.

Sakura thought about making him stand as a fool in front of Ino.

_Ino's my friend, after all._ She excused her thoughts, _I can't let Sasuke have it __**this**__ easy. _

She tried to concentrate again, just like how she managed with Gai.

She tried to let twines emerge from the ground, just like how she managed in the Haunted House.

Soon the figures came out of hideout.

Sasuke still stood there calmly, chatting with the flushed Ino.

The cirrus' approached the Uchiha sluggishly but unexpected, till it reached him.

It was at that moment, when Ino was laughing about something Sasuke had said, that the twine slung around his leg and tore him towards the ground.

Sasuke fell with no 'reason', just in time managing to place his hands in front of his face to soften the fall.

Ino immediately covered her mouth with her hand and urged not to laugh whilst stretching out a hand towards Sasuke.

But a giggle exited her mouth nonetheless.

He glanced at her with a darkened expression, "You find _that_ funny?" He tried to keep looking cool.

Ino shook her head but couldn't bite back her laughter.

"I guess that's a yes…" Sasuke quickly needed an idea to rescue his reputation once more.

In the background, Sakura nearly jumped from happiness. "Ha, way to go, Sakura! I told you Uchiha, never challenge a Haruno if you know what's good for you!"

But her happiness was killed by the next scenario she saw.

Sasuke was already back on his feet and 'explored' Ino's mouth.

Her eyes widened.

_Damn, I wanted him to stand there like a fool. Now he just got what he wanted… Oh well, at least there was a disconcerting moment. And Ino only got what she wanted._

She smiled slightly, still being surprised at Sasuke's sudden action. Sakura just shrugged it off and made her way towards the entrance.

Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Neji were near the entrance, awaiting Sakura's appearance.

"Say, Temari-chan, where _were_ you all day long?" Tenten moaned.

Temari shrugged, being stressed herself, "That damn Shikamaru didn't _give up_! He's such an idiot."

"I wouldn't say that. After all, he doesn't have an IQ of over 200 for nothing! To add to that he's quite nice, so why do you reject him all the time?"

"He's just an annoyance for me and I don't want a relationship either. Now it's _my_ turn to ask _you_ where _you_ were all day long! I was searching my ass off!"

"It seems two have found each other (_not_…)" Neji chuckled.

But it only earned him another bash into the side by Tenten's elbow.

"Did you hear something, Temari-chan?" She hissed in between grinded teeth.

"Nope, and you, Tenten-chan?"

"Nothing either."

Neji smirked, soon recognising something pink in the crowds, "There she is."

Sakura waved a hand towards the others.

"I thought you wanted to go ahead?" Tenten stated suspiciously.

"Yes I did, but I remembered I had something else to do and found out something too."

"And that would be…?"

"Ino's finally got a boyfriend."

Neji frowned.

Tenten jaws dropped.

Hinata giggled and Temari didn't get what they were on about.

"You don't mean by any chance the Uchi—" All of them, excluding Temari, roared, but couldn't finish for Sakura cut them off.

"Yes, yes, I do! Now keep quiet or the whole world will know!"

Everyone silenced.

"But…" Neji shook his head, "Uchiha Sasuke has never ever in life shown any caring for _anyone_! He doesn't like girls nor relationships! He has no _feelings_! How come all of a sudden it changed?"

"Don't ask, I don't know. I saw him making out with Ino after he fell to the ground. There must be something going on. Well, there's a beginning for everything." Sakura stated as she shrugged.

"Or he's trying it out. Maybe he's a playboy." Temari interposed.

Sakura eyed her for a moment, didn't say anything though. She didn't really want to waste another thought about it. The emerald eyed girl was happy Ino finally had what she longed for.

"How about going now?" Sakura asked lastly.

Everyone nodded. All five of them now wandered towards the buses.

Some of the other students had already gathered there, talking excitedly about the events they had whilst being in the theme park.

Sakura discovered the little lovey-dovey couple a few metres away from the swarms of people.

She had to giggle at the fact that Sasuke seemed to be nervous. He way eyeing his surrounding cautiously, as if being observed.

She presumed he didn't quite like the situation with Ino. It may as well be embarrassing at some point.

With quick steps Sakura paced towards the couple. Ino had soon noticed her and smiled brightly.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked even though Sakura hadn't quite reached her yet. She seemed very pleased and her cheeks very flushed softly.

"Sure, everything fine." Sakura smiled, "And I guess it's no difference with you, right? Or should I say 'with you two'?" The pink haired girl smirked, awaiting Sasuke's next reaction.

But the boy didn't show any expression.

Once more did Tsunade's strong voice echo through the pupils minds, earning their attention as she told them to scatter onto the buses.

Ino gave her a sign to follow her, which she did. Looking back, Sakura saw an undetermined Sasuke looking around.

"Are you coming or what?" She questioned him.

He raised his head, catching up with her soon.

Now they walked towards the buses side by side.

Sakura saw this as a chance to talk with the Uchiha.

"So, how's it going to continue?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean with you and Ino."

Instead of getting a proper answer, he just shrugged.

"I hope you're taking this serious, Uchiha!"

"Why, are you having doubts?" He smirked at her challengingly.

"Well, to begin with you acted quite disinterested. And all of a sudden you're giving in."

"What's your problem? Are you trying to do one on expert in this, just to hide the fact that you'd like a boyfriend too?"

Sakura stopped abruptly. His last words had hurt her feelings.

Of course she knew that she didn't want a boyfriend, nor that she was envious of Ino. But still, he had somehow hit a weak-point within the girl.

"All I want is that you're a good boyfriend for Ino, and that not even once the thought about betraying her has crossed your mind." She said with a normal tone, "I know that type of stoic and egoistic person like you who only have their own advantage in mind." She added at the end, then paced up to reach the bus before Sasuke did.

Sakura walked along the bus, keeping an eye open for Ino.

Soon finding her, she gazed down at the empty seat next to her, "Is the seat reserved for Sasuke?"

"Actually yes, but I can always cancel that reservation. Come plant a seat. I'll see Sasuke more than often in the next time."

Sakura dropped down into the soft cushioned seat.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed how Sasuke must've decided otherwise and marched towards another bus further back in the row.

She forbid herself any further thoughts about that guy and shut her eyes.

Soon Sakura fell asleep, awakening as the bus reached the school yards.

* * *

**Okay, here the chapter ends ;P I hope you've enjoyed it, please please review! And by the way many many thanks for all the favourites, alerts and especially reviews! **

**Here a preview:**

_"Now Sakura couldn't hold it back any longer and broke out into loud laughter. Even Naruto, who didn't quite like Sai's comment just a few minutes ago, couldn't bite back a grin._

_It only took a second for the two of them to realise what was happening so that their laugher died away._

_With quick movements the Uchiha had clutched Sai at his collar and hooked him against the window._

_In the other hand he held a light blue, sparkling and chirping electrical ball, which he placed dangerously near Sai's heart region._

_"Make fun of me once more and you'll regret it badly." The Uchiha said in a calm and low voice. Only the look in his eyes told everyone how furious he really was."_


	5. Time for some School Trouble

**Heeere I am again =P Missed me? I guess not, wouldn't wonder me anyway =3 . So here's the fifth chap. Sorry, it took me a while 'cause my stomach flu came back and weeell...my mate's sneezed on me so now I've got a cold -_- sew you Ino xD**

**Anyway, have fun readin' this, it's quite long. I've done the next chapter, but wont update it just in case I'm delayed 'cause of H/W (which I am) and I need it to update as reserve =) I've got a few new Ideas for stories, so I'll post them! Care to check my profile if you're interested, thank you!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Time for some School Trouble**_

Rays of warm light entered through the window glass, tickling his nose as he sneezed deafeningly, the sound echoing through the room.

Naruto bashed towards the roughly carpeted floor, as he rubbed his aching hip, finally standing up. A new day had begun, and with that, the first actual school day at Tenshi no Gakkou.

"Yoshi! I'm ready!" He called eagerly and softly slapped his face to waken himself. Afterwards he stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Whilst doing so, he gazed at the image of him reflected by the mirror. The words of what Tsunade had told him the evening before flowed through his mind.

Today was the day Naruto should expect a new room comrade. Some guy, who didn't manage to register in time at school beginning. Until now he had always been alone in his dorm. Some company sounded better and he was quite happy to find out he wouldn't be lonely in the room anymore.

Gazing at his watch, Naruto noticed there was enough time to get dressed and then grab some breakfast from the cafeteria.

He pulled his jumper over his shoulders and righted his tie, which was red, being the colour for beginners.

Lastly he shut the door and locked it.

* * *

He hurried to his first period that day. His school schedule said he'd have maths first thing. _Great…_ A quick look on the map and he knew exactly which room it was, and what teacher.

As Naruto found the room, he seated himself and watched his surrounding.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet. The bell for the lesson had only just rung. Only a few students were in small crowds in the room, blabbering excitedly to each other. The blond boy tried to look normal and cool, leaning back and looking relaxed. Suddenly, he noticed some spiky, ebony hair swoop past him, and before he knew it, someone had grabbed the chair and now sat next to him.

Naruto checked him up and down, scowling, then turning his attention to the black board in front of him.

"New?" Came the emotionless voice.

"Hai…"

The guy smirked, "Say, what's up with those stripes in your face?"

"Dunno, got them since birth. No idea where from." Naruto grinned sheepishly at him now.

"Uchiha Sasuke." His black eyes travelled along to the door and he noticed another few newbies entering.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto held out his hand, but Sasuke just simply ignored his gesture.

"What're your powers then?"

The cobalt eyed boy smiled widely. His first day and already someone who was interested in him! He couldn't believe his luck. But he didn't know Sasuke wasn't really on the 'friendship-line', but rather wanted to gather some information, after hearing interesting stuff the teachers talked about the other day as he spied them.

"Kaji…and yours?"

"Fire?" Sasuke frowned.

_Yes, fire is quite dangerous, but it doesn't really belong into __**that**__ category…_

"And what Gakunen group are you in then?"

"Eto…Youso (elemental), I think."

_What're the teachers trying to hide! He's the one they talked about…right?_

He glanced up, "Okay."

"So, you gonna answer my question too?"

"Raikou (lightning) powers. I'm in the Kiken (dangerous) Gakunen." Sasuke actually didn't want to further waste his time with Naruto, but saw that he had no choice now.

"Ha! Electricity is _nothing_ compared to Fire!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. No one, absolutely _no one_ had ever dared underestimate the Uchiha before, nor call him weak. Naruto had been the first one to even dare. But Sasuke judged he knew no better, for he was new at the school and had no idea of how powerful Sasuke really was.

"Is this an announcement of a duel?"

Naruto frowned, "'Course it is!" Then he grinned again.

Normally, the obsidian eyed boy would of have attacked him, feeling true pain from true power, but somehow he felt amused in Naruto's company.

"Be aware, your underestimations will bring you nowhere, Uzumaki!"

"Don't worry, I'll manage to beat you in no time!"

They continued with their debating conversation.

* * *

She rushed towards the Mathematics lesson, seeing that she was late, but halted as some black hair passed by. First, her instinct told her it was probably the Uchiha, but after giving the boy another good glance, she noticed that she was wrong. He looked similar to the Uchiha, but was someone else she hadn't seen before.

"Hey…" She spoke to him automatically.

The short haired guy spun around, smiling, "Konnichi wa."

"Are you new here?"

He nodded, "Arrived only just a while ago. I'm trying to find my orientation in this building."

"Where do you want to go? Maybe I can help."

"I'm trying to find the maths room. I've got everything I need from Tsunade-sama, and I hoped to manage it to lessons in time."

Sakura smiled, "I'll bring you there, I've got maths right now as well. Oh, and by the way, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sai."

She lead Sai to their classroom, aware of the fact the teacher wasn't there as they entered.

"Huh, where's the teacher?" Sakura shook her head.

"Who's the teacher anyway?"

"Kakashi is his name. Don't know_ who_ he is though."

"You new too?"

She nodded, "Yup, came here two days ago. Everything seems complicated, but I guess that if we stick together, we'll manage easily."

_Somehow an annoying girl…_ He thought, irritated.

Sakura glanced around the classroom curiously. Many faces were strangers for her, but soon she noticed the table with Naruto and Sasuke, grinning.

"Follow me, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine." She announced and walked towards Naruto.

The blond had already noticed the pink haired girl and was waving excitedly, "Hey, Sakura-chan! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too" She said, now, standing next to his table, "Sad we didn't pass by yesterday at the theme park!" She smiled sweetly and ignored Sasuke's company completely. Then she slid to the side, so that Sai could be seen better.

"This is Sai. We've just met. Sai, this is Naruto."

"Hi Sai." Naruto suddenly began to chuckle, "Hey, that rhymes!"

Sai made no facial expression, "Hello. You've got some weird stripes in your face."

Sakura gazed at the newbie a little surprised. She didn't expect this action, then averted her eyes back to Naruto, who seemed less energetic than he was a second ago. From Sasuke's direction a noise was heard. Sakura thought of it being a suppressed chuckle. A little angry, she turned her attention towards him, but Sasuke had already stopped his laughter and was watching the fields outside the window, ignoring the rest.

"And who's that?" Sai inquired now, looking at the black haired dude.

"If you want to be introduced to _that_ guy, then you'd better search for someone else who can do that. I don't want to bombard you with some swear words." She said innocently.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The boy introduced himself and watched Sai, inspecting him from Head to toe.

"Sai." The boy answered with the same look.

Now it was Sakura's turn to suppress a giggle by covering her mouth with her hand.

Sasuke's already dark eyes blackened as he averted his attention towards Sai, "Before you try taking the mick out of people you don't know and pretend to look cool, you should show what aptitude you have! C'mon! Lets see what Tenkara you have!"

But Sai didn't stir, "It's only a few minutes until the lesson starts, and I guess that Tenkara powers don't belong into the maths lesson. Maybe another time, Uhatschi-san."

Now Sakura couldn't hold it back any longer and broke out into loud laughter. Even Naruto, who didn't quite like Sai's comment just a few minutes ago, couldn't bite back a grin.

It only took a second for the two of them to realise what was happening so that their laugher died away.

With quick movements the Uchiha had clutched Sai at his collar and hooked him against the window.

In the other hand he held a light blue, sparkling and chirping electrical ball, which he placed dangerously near Sai's heart region.

"Make fun of me _once_ more and you'll regret it badly." The Uchiha said in a calm and low voice. Only the look in his eyes told everyone how furious he really was.

* * *

Sai opened his mouth to say something, but reflex-like Sakura paced towards him and covered his mouth with her hand. Whatever he wanted to say, she knew Sasuke would take it as a sign to attack.

"Let him go, Uchiha! You're nuts!!" She screamed and a shrill voice, being ashamed of herself afterwards.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, green house bitch!" Sasuke grinned coldly.

"Oy! Don't you insult Sakura-chan!" Naruto had now interfered with their argument, "You can let your anger out at me later on, if you need to, we wanted to fight anyway!"

Sasuke raised the hand with the electrical ball and held it near Sai's face.

Sakura took a step backwards, shocked, and Naruto froze to the spot.

Directly next to Sai's cheek, the glass window exploded and shards splintered through the classroom.

Everything quietened down, no one spoke a word. Everyone gazed at the two boys, either completely frightened or magnetised.

Blood trickled down from Sai's cheek, dripping to the floor. More drops followed afterwards.

"_Sasuke!!"_

Sakura's shout sounded distant and strange.

A deep voice echoed into Sakura's ear, making her jump.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Sai. You all can now follow me to the office of Tsunade-sama. The rest of you can go, the first period is now cancelled."

Sakura turned around and glanced into the grim face of the maths teacher.

_Damn it_, Sakura thought, annoyed, _First proper school day and because of that idiot of an Uchiha I've got trouble already!!_

* * *

The teacher, a man with grey hair, a mask covering half of his face and a cover over his left eye, lead them all towards the office of the headmaster.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura sat down on a bench. Instinctively, Sakura and Naruto decided to plant a seat in between the other two boys, so that they wouldn't 'argue' again.

Tsunade walked from right to left in her office, Kakashi leaning against the wall.

"Well well, Ladies and Gentlemen, what do you have to say?"

As no one answered, Sakura interrupted the silence with, "Two of us fought with each other…"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Sai! Why the hell are you making such trouble!?" The question was more of a rhetorical one.

"I only showed the newbie his place in this school." Was all Sasuke mumbled disinterestedly.

"Not true! You nearly killed him!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't overdo it! Why are you protecting him anyway?"

"Why not? We have to be careful with idiots like _you _around!"

"Uchiha and Haruno, stop it!" Called Tsunade's fierce and strong voice, "I don't care who it was! I'm annoyed about the fact the _three_ of you are new and already are making such a fuss! You all are going to have a detention! 16:00, exactly, understood! I expect _everyone_ to be here at this time!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Everyone except Sasuke answered.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, "Uchiha…?"

The boy stood up, "I don't give a damn anyway." He muttered and exited the room.

"You just wait…" She snarled silently, then sighed, "The rest of you can go now."

* * *

The lessons flew by normally.

Everyone either went to Japanese lessons, or, if they were in that ranking, hurried to Tenichi lessons.

Tenichi classes were for beginners of all Gakunen (types of powers).

Sakura glimpsed at her schedule, "Room 12, Tenichi – Youso (elemental)…"

She rushed towards her classroom, not wanting to leave another bad reputation behind. Entering, she noticed Naruto was also in the classroom.

"Hi, Naruto-san!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Are you Youso Gakunen too?"

He nodded, "Isn't that cool!? Now we can study together about our powers!" He grinned.

Sakura sat down as they both waited for Gai.

Said teacher entered the room only a few minutes afterwards, immediately starting the lesson.

"Now then, my wonderful students! Today we want to see how much you have in yourself with your powers! We're having the lesson outside today! Leave your books and pencils in the class room and follow Moi!"

All students; not many at that, followed the teacher towards a large and only with little green field. This space was isolated, with nothing growing here, separated through a high fence.

"Okay everyone! Keep a distance of a couple of metres in between you all, and lets begin with warming up!"

He ordered everyone to run around the court, doing star-jumps and stretching themselves.

"Now we want to begin with the actual task! Uzumaki, you begin! Show us your real aptitude! Concentrate on it!"

Naruto nodded determined, shutting his eyes.

He tried hard to concentrate on a flame in his palms, which he managed to create after a few moments.

Even though the flame glowed strongly, it suddenly, without any reason, began to fizzle, and then went out.

"Ara…?" Naruto frowned.

Gai shook his head, "No no, Uzumaki-san, you have to keep relaxed!"

"Yes, I know, it's just….my Kaji is behaving really weird…I'm confused." He tried it again but ended up with the same result.

"Eto…well then maybe you should go to the School Psychiatrist…he'll help with this problem. Maybe your Kaji is in some way 'blocked'."

"Hai, Gai-sensei…" The boy answered, puzzled at this explanation.

He took small steps towards the main building, waving at Sakura as he passed by, "Good luck!" He whispered, whooshing past.

"Lets continue now, peeps!"

* * *

Tenten concentrated her gaze on Neji.

"Oy…Neji, oy!" She whispered harshly whilst trying not to get caught by the teacher.

But Neji just sat there, obviously not hearing anything as his head was leaning against his hand.

Tenten grabbed a piece of paper from her rucksack and scribbled a message down, crunching it up silently and tossing it at Neji, who picked it up, confused, and read it.

He looked around, soon noticing that the note was from Tenten, and wrote down an answer which he threw back to her.

"_Yeah, have already heard about that fight between Uchiha and the newbie. I tell you now: the newbie is gonna have a harsh time if he doesn't watch his actions carefully. Being on the wrong side of the Uchiha means preparing your grave…"_

* * *

Ino wandered along the corridors of the school, having her first free lesson. Everything was silent and empty. Nearly every student had lessons right now.

Ino's first lesson had been Japanese, and therefore she had had no chance of training her Tenkara properly. All she knew was that with her Tenkara item, a clarinet, she was enabled to enchant animals to do whatever she wanted them to, but she hadn't actually seen this, and was now very much tempted.

Sadly enough she hadn't befriended with anyone from her Japanese lesson, with whom she could've spent her free period together, so she was forced to find somewhere to go by herself.

The blond haired girl took a glance at the school map on the wall and decided to take all the stairs to the top floor and go towards the school roof. It was a hot day and her uniform started to turn sticky on her, and she guessed that it would be a little windy up there.

Rapidly, she paced all the stairs to the top, noticing how they seemingly increased every time to had managed a set. After ten minutes of exhausted ascending, she halted in front of an iron door, leading to the school roof.

_What if it's locked?_ She suddenly asked herself. Then her climbing up the stairs would've been for nothing. She tried the handle, pressing it down firmly, but it didn't open up.

_Was to be expected…_ Ino growled in her mind.

But then unexpectedly, a shrill chirping sound erupted from the other side of the door, sounding like thousands of birds fluttering away.

"Hey, is someone there?" She called whilst knocking against the steel.

The chirping silenced down and everything turned quiet. Then footsteps neared the door from which Ino took a few steps apart, as she heard how it was opened.

Her eyes met strong rays of sunlight that blinded her, someone standing in front of Ino. Only after a few minutes of blinking she recognized the silhouette.

"Sasuke! You're here?"

The boy didn't answer but turned around, walking away.

"Have you got a free period too?"

"No." He still had his back turned to her and was now leaning back, gazing up at the sun.

The baby blue eyed girl felt a little unsure. She hadn't actually been alone with Sasuke yet. Even though the little park area in the Theme park was pretty much isolated, there were still a few couples wandering along.

"So, why are you here then?" She inquired, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm training." He answered plainly.

"Oh…" She stared at the ground, "I'm sorry if I was disturbing you. I'll go then."

She turned around to leave but Sasuke was quicker.

She suddenly felt a strong arm wrapped around her hip and another one laying on her stomach. His hot breath passed her cheek.

"You don't need to, you can stay." His head was over hers and his spiky hair tickled her neck.

"O-Okay…" Was everything she could say in that moment. Her heartbeat seemed to increase rapidly.

To do something, she spun around in their embrace and faced him. For a moment she thought to of seen something glitter in his eyes, but in the next she had closed her own and leaned forwards.

At first, the kiss was quite soft and tender, but it didn't take long and a there was a stronger force from Sasuke's side. Ino noticed how he had pressed her hard against himself and how he was pushing her head against his, trapping her.

"What's wrong, why did you stop?" His deep, rough voice asked her.

The girl felt goosebumps arouse on her skin, and a cold shiver ran down her body, even through the heat. Her heart was still skipping rapidly.

"You're quite rough…" She felt how her cheeks flushed.

"Really?" Sasuke now spoke with his normal voice and let go of her at the same time.

Ino suddenly feared to of offended him, and quickly grabbed his hand, "No no! I don't mean it like that. It was nice…"

"Then promise you won't complain again." All warmth and passion had fled from his voice now.

"I promise, Sorry!"

A small smile was formed on his lips. He pressed her hands tighter, "Don't you want to come to my room this evening? I'll make sure we're not being disturbed."

Ino's eyes widened a bit as she didn't quite believe what he said, but nodded, "S-Sure."

"Good. See you later then." He let go and paced with quick steps towards the door, descending the stairs, until Ino could no longer hear his footsteps.

Ino let herself fall down onto the concrete ground and stretched her arms. What would await her now?

* * *

The bell for break finally rang and everyone rushed to the courts. Tenten walked next to Neji.

"What's his name anyway?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Neji shrugged, "Dunno. I think if I ask Sasuke he'd just get angry."

"True…but I'm actually worried about Sakura-chan. She's involved as well."

"Yeah. Not nice to have a detention on the first proper school day, but you can't do anything about that now."

"I know…"

"Hey you two!" Both of the brown haired students looked up into the grinning face of Temari, "Heard our little Sakura's already got trouble?"

"Yup, 'cause of the new one." They both answered, sighing.

"Seen him! Wow, he looks a _lot_ like Sasuke, although not too much. Don't wanna be in his skin though…"

"Oh well, lets go search for our pink haired friend, guys." They all wandered along the field, keeping eyes open for a girl with extraordinarily coloured hair.

* * *

Sasuke trudged along the school corridors, a smirk on his face.

_Hmmm, I still gotta straighten things with the Haruno girl…_ He looked around, _she's probably on the outer grounds._

He calmly marched along the wide fields, looking for the girl.

_C'mon, twat, I know you're here! I know it was you!_

He walked towards another area, where the pond was also findable, or moreover; the lake.

There he discovered whom he was searching for.

_Bingo._

"Bored, Haruno?" He asked still marching towards her, his hands in his pockets.

She swiftly turned around, "What d'you want, Uchiha? Haven't had enough ruining my day already?"

"It was you, right?"

"What?"

"Yesterday- at the park. You made me fall. Correct?"

"And? It's called revenge, never heard?" She smirked at him, just like he always does it.

"Same goes for you as for the weakling of a newbie."

"Oh, so you gonna beat me up or something? And don't call Sai a weakling, I bet he's way stronger than you are!" After she had finished that sentence, she covered her mouth, biting her lower lip.

Through all her anger and trouble that day she had completely forgotten how dangerous it was to underestimate the Uchiha.

But he didn't stir, just stared.

"What? Aren't you going to electrocute me with one of your attacks? You would've done that with Sai if he was to be at my place."

"Naah, maybe I still wanna play with you."

"_Play_ with me? What am I, a toy?"

Now _he_ smirked again.

"Of course Haruno, everyone needs someone whom they can annoy to death, right?"

Sakura clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes, "Don't you _dare_ play games with Ino!"

"Who spoke of Ino?"

"Maybe not spoke, but thought!"

"And? Your friend knows very well for herself what's good for her and what not. You should rather watch yourself, you know."

Right in that moment a ball flew past Sakura's head, only millimetres away from her face, and landed in the water with a splutter, a few drops landing on the emerald eyed girl's face.

A boy came racing along and tried frantically to get the ball out of the lake.

Sasuke walked off.

_Oh, don't you worry, Uchiha, this little war ain't over __**at all**__. Not until one of us gives up, and it __**wont**__ be me for sure!!_

* * *

"Can you see her?" Tenten asked again.

"Yup, with the Uchiha." Temari answered.

"Uh-oh…"

"Don't worry, he's leaving."

"Then lets go to her!"

Both girls ran off, past Sasuke and straight towards Sakura, forgetting Neji.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tenten asked as she panted.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." She laughed, wiping away the few drops.

"Good! I'll go to the Cafeteria then! I've got Tensan (_medium_ _level_) lessons in a sec, and that in Tatakai Gakunen (_fighting class_)."

Whilst then Sasuke talked with Neji.

Neji halted as Sasuke passed him by. He grabbed his sleeve, earning a dark and irritated look of his room comrade.

"What?"

Neji hesitated, "What did you want from Sakura?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Sasuke, she's in enough trouble because of you already! As are Naruto and Sai! You and I know very well what can happen if you really get angry and loose your control. I don't want the same thing to happen that did some time back then…"

"Finished your lecturing talk?" Sasuke mocked, bored.

"Yes." Neji stayed uninterested and was just about to move away as Sasuke suddenly grinned, remembering something he needed to say.

"Oh, by the way, could you do me a favour?" He asked with a played tone of kindness.

"What?"

"Can you sleep in Tenten's room for this night? I'm having a guest."

With those words he spun around again and went off towards the school building.

* * *

He hesitated, then made his way towards the lake, where Tenten and the Sakura were still talking happily.

"…In a month." He heard Tenten say.

"What's in a month?" Neji asked, not quite concentrating, as he caught up with them.

Tenten turned around, "I've just told Sakura about the Sports day we're having in four weeks time. It's, by the way, _the_ event of the school." The last bit was directed at Sakura again.

The girl nodded, fascinated.

Before the boy properly knew it, only one question left his lips, "Say, can I spend the night in your room?"

"What?!" Both Sakura and Tenten called, surprised.

"Sasuke type of chucked me out." He explained, "He's getting some guest. Probably a girl."

"Ino!" Sakura said, "I can't believe it!"

Tenten frowned, "I ask myself what he wants to do…"

The brown haired boy thought for himself, that that wasn't hard to guess, but he didn't want to say.

"So, can I now sleep in your room or not?" He asked again.

Sakura and Tenten exchanged glances.

"If you don't mind, Sakura-chan."

"Nah, no problem."

"Good, thanks. You wont notice I'm there, promise." Neji grinned.

The bell for the next lesson interrupted their discussion. Sakura looked down at her watch.

"Damn, I've got Geography next…" She rolled her eyes, "I'll see you two later then! Neji, don't forget your pyjamas and tooth brush! You won't need a sleeping bag- there's enough space in Tenten's bed!"

Laughing slightly and waving, she ran off, leaving Neji and Tenten behind. Both began to blush.

* * *

The rest of the lessons Sakura seemed to lack concentration and felt how she constantly stared into the blue sky outside the window of the classroom, watching how clouds passed by like passengers on their way to an unknown place.

Her thoughts circled around the detention she would have after lessons, and before she knew it, the clock showed 4 p.m. and she was marching towards Tsunade's office. If Sakura just could've asked Naruto to meet her somewhere, so that she wouldn't have to walk all the way by herself.

She turned a corner and her eyes widened a little, a smile forming on her lips, "Sai!" She paced towards the boy who stood in front of the headmaster's office, "Luckily you're here!"

Said boy now faced her. It took him some time of recognition, but soon he smiled too, "Ah, Sakura-chan. So I guess I'm correct here. I've still got trouble orientating myself here."

Sakura shrugged, "I know what you mean, I find it troubling sometimes too, but you'll get used to it! Let's go in now, we're a little late already."

Sai nodded, raising a hand to knock at the door.

Immediately the harsh voice of Tsunade echoed through to them, "Come in! And a little quick!"

Sakura grinned helplessly and stepped in first.

The first thing they saw was the large teakwood desk, behind which Tsunade sat with authority. In front of the desk were four chairs, of which only one was sat on.

Naruto turned around to see the other two enter, sighing in relief.

"I thought for a moment you wouldn't come at all."

Sakura smiled, seating herself next to Naruto as Sai did the same.

Tsunade glared at them, her hands folded, "Good, we can start then."

"But Sasuke's not here yet." Sakura stated.

"I know, and he wont come, I know him well enough."

"And you let him get through with it?" The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not, Miss Haruno." Tsunade's voice had now reached a sharp undertone, "He'll get his punishment. I have informed Orochimaru-sensei about the situation. You don't have to think that we let such unacceptable misbehaviour get through without saying a word!"

Sakura pressed her lips tightly together and didn't say another word

"So, where was I again?"

"You're still in your office, Tsunade-sama!" Naruto giggled.

"Uzumaki! For such a stupid statement you will have the honour to clean the corridors every morning and be punctual for lessons at eight immediately!"

One moment long it seemed as if Naruto wanted to reply something, but he clasped his hands over his mouth instead and stayed silent.

"Because you are new, Sai," Tsunade continued, "I'll show mercy and you can get out of the detention for now. My only wish is that you stay away from Uchiha. And you, Haruno-san," She turned to look at said person, "will go to Orochimaru-sensei as well. He will give you your task."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, as the last sentence of the headmaster echoed through her mind.

* * *

**Finito~ Hope you liked it =) Well, yeah, I think all of you can guess why Sasuke's invited Ino to his room. I'm really sorry for this to happen (blame my sis, she's written it xD)**

**Don't worry, it'll take a twist later on :D Here's the preview for the next chapter: **

_" Sasuke had reached her side and pushed her roughly through the gap of the still opened door, turned around to bow deeply, and then shut it so that they both were alone in a corridor._

_"Can you just once keep your emotions for yourself!?" He hissed at her._

_"He has carelessly smacked an animal and hurt it! It's got feelings and knows pain as well you know it! Imagine Orochimaru would do the same to you!"_

_A smile formed on Sasuke's face which showed no happiness at all, "Guess that, I'm less worth than that animal in Orochimaru's eyes, and I'm treated that way." _

_He turned around, "Go upstairs, outside to the fresh air, that's your world. The small trip down here was just a visit into mine." "_

**Well well, if you liked it, pleaase review and critisize, advice or comment whatever you want to =) If you've got suggestions, I'll be glad to hear it, just not about the plot 'cause it'll be too late to change that anyway =3 And btw thanks for the reviews and faves and alerts and so on, I appreciate it a lot :D**

**Ja ne ~**


	6. Another World

**Long time no see, people! **

**Sorry it took me long to update: damn school! But now I've got holidays and hope to accomplish to translate MANY chapteeers! So, enjoy! **

**Oh and MANY many thanks for all the people who reviewed, faved and alerted :D You know I honour you all lol! I've noticed some people like to fave or alert without review, come on peeps! A small, simple message with your opinion will do ^^ It's all I need to be happy xD You maybe get something B)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: Another World**_

Sakura swallowed. She didn't know Orochimaru personally, but had once heard from Tenten he was the worst and most dangerous teacher in the school, and to include: Sasuke's Sensei.

"Uzumaki, you stay. Sai can leave."

Both Sakura and Sai stood up, leaving the room without another word.

"And, do you know where Orochimaru-sensei's office is?"

Sakura shook her head. She wandered to the next map and checked it, "Lets see…bottom floor."

"Suits him, somehow…" Sai shrugged, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"That Sasuke's hanging around in dark and lonely areas. Suits his personality."

"Yeah…" Sai made his way to leave.

Sakura gazed after him, "Sai…"

Said boy looked over his shoulder, "Yes…?"

"Y'know, Uchiha's dangerous, he's not what you think he is. He wont hesitate to blow your light out, so, you better keep away from him, okay?"

_Is she my mom or something…?! _He sighed, "Yeah, get it, I know." And left.

The pink haired girl sighed as well, marching all the stairs to the cellar region and checking on the map where exactly Orochimaru's office was.

"You're late. Come here, and don't waste my time!" A cold, hissing voice called through to her.

Sakura froze to the spot. That voice sent bad chills down her back.

"I said hurry!"

She slowly trudged to the man with long, raven hair and a pale face.

She entered a room that reminded her of a music room, only that the instruments in here were either broken or damaged.

Immediately she spotted Sasuke, who sat on a table, legs crossed and head leaned against his hand, smirking as he saw her.

"Oy Haruno, gotta come here too for your punishment, hm?" He tried to mock her.

"Shut it, Uchiha."

"Okay you two," Orochimaru leaned against the wall, "Sasuke, you know what to do, I want you to take her with you."

Sasuke arched both brows, but his facial expression stayed the same as always, "Of what use is she then?"

Orochimaru laughed, sounding horrible in Sakura's ears, "You know what she can do. She may help in some way. Don't forget what I've told you, Sasuke."

The raven haired boy stood up, "Okay, follow me, Haruno."

Sakura hesitated, unsure, but followed Sasuke out of the room into something like a chamber or storage room.

"And now…?" Sakura was sceptical about the whole thing.

"Shut your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Without another second to waste she did as told.

Everything was calm and silent to begin with, but then Sakura started feeling dizzy, and the ground rumbled a little.

She was about to open her eyes again, the rumbling increasing, as she heard Sasukes sharp tone say: "Keep your eyes _shut_!"

So instead she shook the thought out of her head and tried her best not to fall over.

Soon everything fell still again.

"You can open them again, although I think you'll regret it." Sasuke laughed slightly.

Sluggishly she opened, blinking, and as she took in her surrounding, she gasped, eyes wide. It was black, pitch black as in the night. Only a reddish moon lighted the sky. Dead trees, burnt grass, and some liquid decorated the surrounding.

As she kneeled down to inspect the liquid more closely, she jumped up, screaming.

"What happened?!" Sasuke twisted around.

Sakura had covered her mouth in horror, "That's…it's…_blood_!"

Sasuke sighed, "'Course it is, lets continue now."

"But, what happened here?!"

"Not important."

"But…-"

"Just keep it shut, and listen!"

Sakura obeyed, feeling tears swell up.

"Just follow me, okay, and when I tell you to do something, do it. That way we both can get out of here faster."

She nodded, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"And quit crying, it won't change anything."

She rubbed her eyes with her arm, "'Kay, lets just get this over and done with."

Sasuke took the lead and Sakura followed closely behind him. They continued through more of the forest, towards, at least it seamed so, a large tree.

* * *

The tree had black leaves.

They halted in front of it.

"Touch it."

Sakura stepped back.

"Touch it!"

With fear she outstretched her hand and touched the rough bark.

The bark started to squeak and move, until a torn gap formed in the tree.

It was just big enough to let a smaller sized person inside.

"I'm not small enough to fit in there, but you probably could, plus you're talented with plants. Go in and get the object out."

"Sasuke- do you always do such stuff…-"

"Yes, now get moving!"

She squeezed through and landed in the inner room. No light shone through, and it took her some time to orientate at the walls and bark, but soon her body felt numb and a deafening, dizzy making sound washed over her and she just felt everything disappear and turn dark.

* * *

A voice echoed in the distance and dug itself into her consciousness.

"Haruno…Haruno!"

Sakura's eyes didn't seem to want to open, but after trying harder, she managed. Suddenly she noticed her surrounding, and that she was laying on some wet ground. Grass tickled her hands.

Everything was still black. She stretched her arms to ward off any dangers that may be there, and stood up.

Again, the same voice called to her – Sasuke's voice.

"Haruno, can you hear me?"

"Sasuke? Where are you?" She scolded herself mentally for the scared and shaky voice.

"Not where you are," Was the answer, "All you can hear is my voice. I'm still there where I left you to go into the tree."

"Don't play pranks!" She called angrily, "And tell me what the hell I'm doing here!"

"I've already told you, you annoying brat. Will you listen? Search for the little object that must be somewhere around."

"What type of object?" Sakura asked not quite uninterested.

"None of your business. This is your punishment, you're not meant to ask any questions."

"And you're not my superior!"

Sasuke's laughter rung in Sakura's ears. She took a few steps in some direction. Out of the few steps turned more and more, and soon it seemed like she'd laid behind 100 metres, in complete blindness.

Sasuke hadn't said anything for some time either. Sakura tried to swallow.

"Sasuke?"

"What," Came the calm voice, "Have you found it?"

"No, not yet, but can you just talk to me?"

"What? What game are you playing?" He retorted, surprised.

"It's just so silent here, so please keep talking to me."

Silence followed. Sakura feared he may make fun of her.

"Okay." He answered back. His voice sounded pretty normal, and no longer so cold and disinterested.

Sakura continued her path through the never-ending field.

"What do you want me to say then…?" He asked rather bored.

"What do you do all the time?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean hanging around in such weird places." She reached a larger field now.

"I don't _hang_ around there I do my work! Nothing you need to know."

"Orochimaru…ain't a nice teacher, I don't believe he teaches you anything. So what do you do for him?"

"Oh, he does teach me, just not the same way other teachers teach in other Gakunen (classes). I have to do stuff sometimes that many wouldn't have the guts to. That's how I live. Always haunted by missions. Now have you finally found something?"

She didn't answer his question, "But…do you like that?" She felt something soft after she had touched something rough.

He fell silent.

"You can't always choose what you get in life, Haruno."

"I know…AAAAAH!" She screamed in a high pitched tone.

"What? Everything alright there, Sakura?"

"I've…touched something."

"What is it?"

"I can't _see_!"

"Describe it, what does it feel like?"

"Like jelly, then rough, and then soft…and it moves."

Sasuke frowned, which Sakura obviously couldn't see.

A sound, similar to that which ferrets make, was heard.

"Snatch it!"

Sakura hesitated, but bit herself on her lower lip.

_You can do it, Sakura!_

She slowly touched it again.

"Have you got it?"

"One moment…" She felt soft fur, something wet and then something jelly like again.

Suddenly the object snarled.

"An animal…"

"A what?"

"I think it's an animal!" She called to Sasuke.

"Animals are no object!"

"But it's got something in its mouth…"

"Then tear it out!"

"I can't! What if it attack me?"

He sighed, "Then take it with you!"

"But what if-"

"It won't attack as long as it's got the object, don't worry. I don't think it'll use it's claws, if it's got any."

"What, are you the big expert on animals?"

"Just shut up and take it with you, Haruno!"

"But-"

"You wanna get out of here?"

Sakura grabbed the creature carefully, placing it in her arms. To her surprise, it didn't stir, just cuddled itself into her arms.

"I've got it, and now?"

"Do the same thing as before just the other way round."

"And what did I do before?"

"Go to the tree!"

"Uchiha, I _can't_ see for god damn sake!"

"_You_ maybe can't, the animal _can_."

"And how to I do that?"

"By listening carefully."

Sakura scowled, leaning down to the creature in her arms and whispering, "Can you bring me to the tree?"

The animal made it's rattle-like sound and jumped off her arms, continuing to make that same sound.

She tried her best in following the noise. So that she wouldn't take the wrong route, the creature softly bit her into the leg from time to time. Step by step she neared the tree. Soon she could fell the rough bark again, and then the gap, through which she clambered inside again. Instinctively, the animal followed and jumped back into her arms.

Now happened the same procedure that took place when she entered the tree. Everything spun and shook until she was at the same place as Sasuke was again.

Sakura clambered out of the gap and fell straight afterwards to the ground.

"Auch…" The emerald eyed girl muttered.

"You've finally got it."

"All I've got was that weird creature…"

"The creature that's got our object." Sasuke now held the animal at its scruff.

Sakura looked up.

All she recognised was a ferret like animal with fox like ears and a long, bushy tail.

Sasuke helped her get up, "Lets get out of here."

And again followed another set of rumbling and dizziness as did on the way towards the forest. Just this time, Sakura shut her eyes on free will and opened them firstly as they reached the safe school building again.

* * *

They were back in the chamber.

"Follow me, and leave me to do the talking bit." He said in the darkness of the room and wandered towards the door.

Sakura clung to the animal and held it tightly, following him.

They turned a corner and reached the music room again. Orochimaru sat behind a huge desk made out of obsidian stone, deeply consumed into some papers. He didn't even look up as they entered.

Sasuke pointed at a chair in a corner next to an enormous shelf full of books, and he himself walked towards the desk, waiting patiently.

A few minutes ticked past.

"Sasuke, don't stand there like frozen to the spot. You know that I don't like being watched whilst working." Orochimaru interrupted the silence and on his face lay a devilish grin.

"I've bought the object." He announced without retorting anything.

_Actually, __**I've** __bought the object…_ Sakura thought, but stayed still.

"Show it to me." Orochimaru's voice turned interested and he turned his snake like body in an upright position on the chair.

Sakura thought this was the signal for her to bring the creature towards Orochimaru, so she stood up and halted next to Sasuke, placing the animal on the desk.

Sasuke gave her a warnfull look. He seemed to dislike the fact, that she handled without his command.

"Here it is, Orochimaru-sensei." She said, not interested.

The man took no glance at her.

"Sasuke, hand it over…" Orochimaru hissed, out of patience.

Said boy revealed a small bundle of paper from his pocket and lay it in the hands of his teacher. Sakura recognized the piece of paper from her little friend, who had carried it in his mouth.

She quickly turned the animal in her hands and looked at its blank teeth. The object was gone.

"But how…?" Sakura gasped as Sasuke kicked her painfully against the leg.

Orochimaru's eyes seemed awaiting, "Unwrap it, come on!" He whispered feverishly.

But Sasuke took his time. He seemed to enjoy to keep his Sensei waiting. Finally he let the last piece of paper fall to the ground, revealing the object inside.

All three of them stared at the object on the desk. Everything thought of it being something else. Sakura asked herself what seemed so special about the key like thing. It wasn't even pretty. The rust had taken over on the metal and dark, filthy brown spots covered it. The only interesting fact about it was the quadratic form it had. Each flat face had it's own head with indescribably beautiful patterns engraved to them, so that it could fit in many key holes.

Sasuke rather thought of what would be following after finding this key. Would he have to search for the perfect door? Or even better: more than one door?

He rolled his eyes at the thought, sighing.

Orochimaru's thoughts were similar to those of Sasuke. Now that the first step was done, they must find something about or on the keys that could give them the clue to how to continue. He turned the object in his hands. No, now wasn't the time to concentrate about that. He needed to get rid of the annoying brats in his room. Immediately he shut his hand and blocked the view for Sasuke and Sakura. He let the keys glide into a cupboard out of view of both of them.

"Good work, Sasuke." He looked over to Sakura, and for the first time showed some acknowledgement, "I guess you've done your part in this too, then. Your punishment is finished, you can go now, and take the stinking beast with you!"

With a movement of his hand he had swept the creature off his desk. It flew through the air and landed, bashing against the wall, squeaking and twitching. Sakura gasped, pacing towards the animal and picking it up to give it comfort, "How can you!?" She screamed out of herself.

Sasuke had reached her side and pushed her roughly through the gap of the still opened door, turned around to bow deeply, and then shut it so that they both were alone in a corridor.

"Can you just _once_ keep your emotions for yourself!?" He hissed at her.

"He has carelessly smacked an animal and hurt it! It's got feelings and knows pain as well you know it! Imagine Orochimaru would do the same to you!"

A smile formed on Sasuke's face which showed no happiness at all, "Guess that, I'm less worth than that animal in Orochimaru's eyes, and I'm treated that way."

He turned around, "Go upstairs, outside to the fresh air, that's your world. The small trip down here was just a visit to mine."

**

* * *

**

_**Preview:**_

_**Forget it Haruno**__**...** Now situations turned a little more dangerous. Sasuke snipped his fingers once more to let a small electrical bolt glow up in front of Sakura. This was not near enough to cause her any harm, however, close enough to make her scream out aloud. _

_Kakashi turned his head towards her, "Haruno-san? Something wrong?" His voice had a warning tone rather than a worried one._

"_C-Can I go out for a minute? I feel sick..." Sakura lied, now standing up for she had fallen from her chair._

_Kakashi sighed, "Of course..."_

_She ran out of the room and towards the girl's toilet._

_**Damn you bastard, Uchiha! I'll get my revenge eventually!** The steam was firmly smoking from her head as she marched with strict steps towards the water closet._

**

* * *

**

**Aww, poor Sasuke =( Well well, wouldn't really wanna have a Sensei like that any time near xD Anyway! What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? Sasuke Sakura fight? Or a little more sympathy, or love? Who knows B) Find out in the next chapter! Or post a review and guess xD **

**PLEASE, please please Review people, anything will do, even a one word review ^^ I also answer back nicely, I promise xD You know you wanna review! It'll get me going faster ):D**

* * *


End file.
